A new chance
by laughalot4321
Summary: Join Seth, Jack, and Gabriel as they go from a boring same old life to a new adventure that was given to them by the Headmaster of Ravenwood himself Merle Ambrose but will they fight fearlessly in this new life or not even stand a chance against whats coming their way? Hint of romance later on. OC'S ARE NEEDED USE CHAPTER 4 FORMAT
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first story (yay! :D) so tell me what I can do to make it better though, o and no wizardcity until next chapter sorry :p**

**Disclamer: I DO NOT own wizard101**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter One: Three of Ten

"Do we really have to go? Can't we just do chores to make up for it?" asked Seth. There were two other boys with him they looked as if someone had died but in reality they were forced to go to boot camp.

"You mortally wounded someone, you're lucky you only got boot camp as your penalty, some people get 3 years in this case jail!" shouted his mother.

"But we didn't do anything! We're telling you the truth this time! We were all framed!" yelled Jack his best friend.

"That's right we weren't even near that guy!" yelled the second friend of Seth, Gabriel. These three were friends for as long as they could remember and have made a promise to make sure nothing ever happened to their friendship.

"Well that's not what the video camera saw! And unless you boys have anything to prove that you are innocent you are going to have to serve the 5 years in boot camp!" yelled the mother. They were soon sent off and the entire place was brutal but soon enough 3 out of 5 years have passed and on that certain night a certain head master was looking through a mystic crystal ball, looking for the boys.

"Whoooo are you looking for headmaster?" asked his pet owl talking to an old wizard with a monocle, a large white beard, a staff, and a strange set of clothes.

"Three certain young boys Gamma, now please let me concentrate." said the headmaster and with that gamma flew back into the room he came from.

"Man this sucks, it's been three years since we got here and it hasn't gotten any easier." said Jack.

"Well don't worry we only have to deal with this for only two more years, now come on you know how early we have to get up so lets get to sleep." said Gabriel. And with that the boys went to sleep knowing the same routine would start again but hoping for something different.

"AH! I've finally found them and they're together as well how convenient. Gamma! Prepare the Testing Book for three while I prepare the spell!" said the strange man.

Back on Earth the three are all sleeping early like they have for the past 3 years until a massive vortex appeared out of thin air! It shook the ground and woke the three up quickly but it seemed that only they could see, hear, and feel the effects of what was going on. "GABRIEL WHATS GOING ON?" screamed Seth who was hanging on to his bed

"WHY DO YOU THINK I KNOW? I JUST WOKE UP TO WHATEVER THIS IS! MAYBE JACK MIGHT KNOW!

"ARE YOU KIDDING! I'M JUST AS CLUELESS AS YOU ARE!" and with that the three were sucked in one by one in to the violent vortex. Fortunately they didn't die and landed on a tiled floor landing on each other one by one. "o my aching head …" said Jack.

"Speak for yourself at least you didn't land on the floor first and have two guys land on you." said Gabriel sounding annoyed and kinda tired.

"Welcome young wizards to a magic place, WizardCity!"

**So what you guys think? Sorry if its short. If its bad please tell me what I'm doing wrong and if its good then please enjoy the story! Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright let's get this started and a little warning, this chapter might be kinda boring but hey no one can just fight without knowing what they're doing right?**

**Disclaimer: Even though I do not own wizard101 I totally wish I did .**

**Well now that that's out of the way, Enjoy!**

Chapter Two: Wizard City

"Where? I'm sorry all I heard from that fall was WizardCity." said Seth while rubbing his injured arm.

"I'm with Seth. I can't make heads or tails of where we're at. But I definitely think we are just passed out, having a loony dream." said the all mighty confident answering Jack.

"No we are definitely conscious and I know this place is not where we last were. No I can tell this place isn't even our world." Gabriel said and

"Ah I see, Gabriel is the smartest out of the three of you then?" asked headmaster knowing he was right.

"…. Sounds about right, hold on who are you?" the three had said in unison.

"I'm glad you asked. I am headmaster Ambrose of Ravenwood School of Magical Arts." said Ambrose with a proud look on his face.

"Magical Arts? Ravenwood? Gabriel, are you sure this isn't a whacked out dream?" Jack asked while scratching his head.

"Jack I'm pretty sure, and besides if this was a whacked out dream, trust me I've had some freaky dreams before and it would be a lot weirder than this." Gabriel had said finally assuring Jack this was no dream.

"Hey guys, I think we should listen to the headmaster right now, because if this is real and not a dream or anything, we're gonna need all the help we can get." Seth warned.

"Alright then headmaster, you have all of our attention, now please tell us where and what this place is." Gabriel had asked, he was the most reliable with information out of the three as well.

"Very well then, as I said before this is a little town of our own called WizardCity. Inside of WizardCity are seven schools, and these seven schools are the mere roots of our great grandfather tree named Bartleby. He is our link to the other worlds of the spiral and it is our duty to protect these worlds from evil." Ambrose explained, he gave the boys a moment to soak all the info in.

"Wait, a grandfather tree that links to other worlds? That sounds like Yggdrasil from Norse mythology, I read the books when I was younger but I never imagined it to be real! Does this mean other legends are true as well? Gabriel looked as if he was gonna burst with joy if this was true.

"True? It's what we fight against and summon! This place was once a great history apart of your world, but it seems from the way you three react, we have only faded into mythology."

"Headmaster, whoooo are these guests you have?"

"Ah Gamma these are the three I told you about, by the way did you finish setting up the test?"

"Yes headmaster I finished quite some time ago."

"Good, I'm sorry to keep you waiting Gamma we will be with you shortly. If you three would please follow me into the next room we can get started.

*Other Room*

"Now if you three will take these tests then we will find out just what type of wizards you are."

***Testing Time, please be quiet.***

_What is more important to you?_

_Showing off my skills_

_Be on a winning team_

They all chose showing off my skills

_Which of these is most powerful?_

_Tornado_

_Blizzard_

_Plague_

_Hurricane_

_Volcano_

_Sandstorm_

_Earthquake_

Seth chose Plague

Jack chose Volcano

Gabriel chose Earthquake

_What's your favorite season?_

_Summer_

_Spring_

_Fall_

_Winter_

Jack chose Summer

Seth chose Spring

Gabriel chose Fall

_What's your favorite animal?_

_Unicorn_

_Dragon_

_Serpent_

_Polar Bear_

_Shark_

_Bat_

_Crab_

Gabriel chose shark

Jack chose dragon

Seth chose Polar Bear

_What's your favorite gemstone?_

_Ruby_

_Saphire_

_Peridot_

_Amethyst_

_Onyx_

_Jade_

_Citrine_

Jack chose Ruby

Gabriel chose Peridot

Seth chose Jade

***The test is over, the results are in***

Seth, you are life

Gabriel, you are myth

Jack, you are fire

"Good now that you all know what school you are you will need to know the basics, follow me to golem tower." Headmaster had walked to the nearby tower and there did he explain what they needed to know. But when the three had gotten there a dark giant storm violently raged with thunder and lightning roaring and flashing.

"Anybody know what's going on NOW?" Jack yelled but hardly anyone heard him do to the thunder.

"Something is not right, quickly young ones to the tower!" Ambrose quickly ran into the tower leaving Gamma and the three behind.

"Youuuu should follow headmaster, you'll be safe with him!" No one really heard gamma but he pointed to the tower and everyone immediately understood. Everyone ran straight into the tower as quick as possible. There they saw a pale man with long black hair in a ponytail with black clothes and a dragon staff.

"Malistare, you are no longer welcome here! Why have you returned?" headmaster sounded pretty serious and that couldn't be good. The dark man looked behind Ambrose and saw the three new wizards with a serious face on, they all felt something bad coming from him, but they didn't know what.

"You not only have one but three new students this time, how amusing. Let's make this a fair fight shall we?" after that he just summoned three dragons from nowhere.

"Quick take these deck of cards quick! Use them to defend yourselves against his dark forces!" They caught the deck and managed to split it up into thirds each having their own set of cards. Luckily the three were quick enough to cast their spells first, tracing the symbol needed then throwing it on the field to reveal the monsters hidden within the cards. They made use with the cards they had and braced themselves for any attack coming their way, lucky for them the meteor strike came up along with a balance blade and they were able to finish the fight with barley enough health.

"Now then Malistare, shall we get down to business?" Ambrose sounded very confident knowing the new students have defeated his dark forces.

"Maybe later, I got what I needed old man. FAREWELL!" Malistare disappeared after the last thing he said with an echoing laugh.

"He fled, for now that is. Oh I'm sorry I forgot about you three for a moment allow me to heal you now."

"Thanks, but who was that guy headmaster? He seemed like a guy with tons of power on his hands."

"Indeed that man had plenty of power, he withheld it for some odd reason. But enough of that lets get back to orientation shall we? Now I want you all to meet every professor and come back to me when you're done alright?" The three boys had nodded at his quest and went to meet every professor. Once they were done with most of his quests they were able to go to Unicorn Way and help out. There they met three other wizards who were kind and also best friends. Their names were Sabrina, Jocelyn, and Destiny.

**Phew that took me quite some time to do. Well that's the end of this chapter, sorry if I skipped some important parts wait did i? eh well whatever. But! I actually need OC's this time, they will not be main's I'm sorry for that but they will play a very important roll later in the story.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**School:**

**Appearance:**

**Clothing:**

**Weapon/Wand:**

**Bio:**

**That should be good. Again I'****m sorry they**** will not be main but hey your characters just might surprise you as ****non-main. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I've been at my friends house for a few days and didn't have time but hey, he's my best friend and I wouldn't miss a few days at his place for anything! Well lets get this show on the road!**

**Disclamer: I do not, I repeat not own wizard101**

**I felt like I skipped a little to much in the last chapter so I'm gonna make it up. Enjoy!**

Chapter Three: Six Out of Ten

The day was still young as Ambrose had sent the three young boy's to help in Unicorn Way. Once they had showed the guard of the gate someone was already waiting for them, yet another guard.

"Thank goodness more help! I need you three to help out and defeat the ghosts haunting this street! They're scaring the cheese out of 'em! the guard seemed to say while panicking.

"Cheese? Well that's a new one. Never mind that, how many do we need to defeat?" Seth said with the whole cheese thing in his mind still.

"Five each should be plenty but be careful, you never know what can pop up in this street." after agreeing and leaving to fight the guard had a worried look on his face and said "I hope they they're safe, I forgot to mention to never fight during night here, it gets much to dangerous." This was a new detail which no known wizard had knew about.

"Hey guys, do you ever get the feeling that people are watching you? But when you look in any direction no one's there?" Seth was usually paranoid but this time the others had felt it to. He was right they were being watched, but when they looked around, no one was there. No instead the person was in a tree above them, watching. He was known as a master of shadows, only one person ever found him and that was Sherlock Bones. He always used natural resources around him to cover up his tracks and never left behind any evidence. He would have been a great thief but his heart was always pure so he only became a spy for Ambrose.

"We'll figure it out later, don't let your guards down until the fights over!" Jack was always a strategist and focused a lot on what was important, like not dying.

"Jacks right Seth. Its probably nothing."

"Alright then. But I'm not gonna ignore it for long." Seth still had the feeling eyes were watching him even after the battle, he finally shouted at where he could feel where they eyes were. "Alright who are you?! Why are you watching us?!"

At first nothing happened but when the spy knew his cover was blown and there was no where he could get his resources from due to being at the top of the tree he came down and revealed himself. He had blonde hair with a hood and a mask on and had electric purple eyes. He had a staff on his back and wore brown clothes, they gave him incredible cards like colossus, helephant and triton. He looked around the age of 14, same as the boys.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" he sounded cheerful like he had some good news to share and he knew the three for a long time.

"Who are you? Why were you watching us?" Gabriel wanted answers, he couldn't stand not knowing answers to anything.

"I cant say it out in the open but trust me, I'm on your side. Anyways I have some information for you three. You fight well but you lack true skill."

"No skill?! We just killed nine ghosts in less than 8 minutes with only our cards and mana!"

"Yes I know its impressive at your level, but to have true skill you have to know how to fight without using a lot of mana and no cards, to only use your strength and power, magic strength is important but you still need physical and mental strength, that is your key to victory." Before anyone could say anything the boy disappeared without a trace.

"The true way to fight is without using our cards? How is that possible? The only way to defend ourselves is to summon the monsters, without our cards we're totally vulnerable!" Gabriel tried to figure out what he meant as he was talking to himself.

"Come on guys we don't have time to decode that gibberish, lets just go turn in the quest." Jack seemed like he was in a rush.

"Jack's right Gabriel, we'll figure it our later, for now lets just report back to security and turn our quest in." Seth said, with that the three turned around to head security. As Jack rushed ahead of the other two boys he crashed into someone turning at a corner of the sidewalk.

"Sorry! I didn't see you there, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" the girl had dark black hair with amber yellow eyes, her skin color was a little a mix of caramel and milky white, in a word slightly tan. She also had the same novice clothes as the boys.

"Yea I'm alright. Sorry I wasn't really looking wear I was running." Jack said rubbing his injured head. He looked up to see a girl with black hair and a worried look. Jack felt some strange vibes coming from her and finally asked "Hey, what school are you?"

"Oh I'm from the death school, my name is Sabrina Dreamcoin but you can just call me Sabrina." Jack finally got up as she finished.

"My names Jack Darkriver." Jack said as he finally stood up.'No wonder I got some weird feelings off her, she's a death.' Jack thought not paying attention to anything else.

"Hello you there?" Sabrina was waving her hand in front of Jack until he finally noticed.

Jack snapped out of his thoughts finally seeing Sabrina and a few others catching up to her. Jack noticed footsteps behind him to, Gabriel and Seth finally caught up to him.

The two were out of breath but you could barley make out what Gabriel was saying ***note every comma in the next sentence is a break for air*** "Geez Jack, if you wanted, to run the way, there, at least give us a heads up!"

"Who are these two?" Sabrina asked as she gave Jack a questioning look.

"Oh these two are my friends Gabriel Fairymask, and Seth Legendshard." She looked at the two of them but she realized Seth is a life, he was giving off a massive aura somehow, she ignored the massive power for now.

"Sabrina!" her friend called her from a distance. As her friends got close enough to talk to her without yelling she finally said "Thank goodness we thought you were in trouble for a second." Her friend said in a relieved tone.

"Are these your friends?" Seth finally said catching his breath.

"Yep! This is Destiny Seaspear and Jocelyn Silverstone. Destiny was a storm and had black hair with a few purple strands of hair in the front with blue eyes with the same skin color as Sabrina. Jocelyn was an ice, she had a dirty blonde type of hair with sky blue eyes, she had skin a little lighter than her friends did.

"Nice to meet you guys! And it seems six out of seven of the schools are here" Gabriel said with a smile.

"By the way, where are you guys heading?" Jocelyn asked a bit curious.

"We're heading to head security guard up ahead, why?" Seth said

"Oh we were just there! After we beat a bunch of the ghosts he told us to go to that tower over there!" Destiny said as she pointed to the large tower to the left of them.

"Now how'd we missed that?" Seth said in amazement that he actually didn't see a gigantic tower bigger than the golem tower.

"You should go to the head security guard first but I warn you, the battle might be over by the time you three get there!" Sabrina said being a bit cocky.

"Well I wouldn't want to miss out on a fight, we'll make it there before you even start the fight." Jack said with confidence. He raced off without any warning. Seth and Gabriel seemed a bit annoyed at his actions and ran off after him.

"Hey wait a second, cant we just teleport to him?" Gabriel realized. A few moments passed and they face palmed realizing there was an easier way.

"Woo! Finally I'm level 5, now where are those two slowpokes?" Jack said not realizing they were right behind him. Gabriel cleared his throat after jack had finished talking to himself and he jumped back in surprise. "How'd you two do that?!"

"Well we just teleported to you, I mean we are wizards now." Seth had pointed out to Jack. He face palmed as soon as he heard the word teleport. "Well lets not waste time. Lets get to the tower."

**Well that's the end for now, wow I feel like I've been gone for a long time when its only been like a week. I guess I haven't written anything while I was gone so it feels different. Anyways OCs shall be mentioned in the next chapter but I looked at my format and forgot one important detail. **

**Personality! I Forgot to write Personality! D:**

**So for those who gave me characters pm me the personality**

**OC ARE STILL NEEDED**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wassup guys! That's right its time I posted up my new chapter and I plan to write every weekend due to school now I: and finally get on with the story.**

**Note! The battle style is different at first, then it gets to COMPLETELY different, and I plan on having all characters fight like a badass.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Four: The Riddle Master

As the three ran to the tower as quick as possible the battle over there had already begun. It was an even match, a 3v3 match and somehow it would even its self out each time someone else comes in. But this time, instead of minions, there were three rattle bones.

"Come on girls! We can take them on! They're only skeletons!" Sabrina said. It seemed she was the leader of her little group but completely even to an undead skeleton.

"That's right! We aren't gonna take this crap from an undead! Its time we get serious!" said Destiny all fired up. From that point on Destiny did all she could and weakened most of them majorly. "Heh, they aren't so tough when their health is low." Destiny was mocking the undead at this point and it seems she pushed them to far somehow.

"We aren't just undead, we are the generals of this street and we will conquer Wizardcity!" The leader skeleton had said and somehow after that remark two of them used unicorn and the leader used a frost snake on Jocelyn.

"Oh, fan freaking tastic! They can use unicorn." Jocelyn sounded very annoyed at this point.

"Wow these guys are way tougher than I thought they would be, I hate to say it but we actually might need back up for this one." Sabrina had said. She knew how the outcome would be at this point but she just needed to stall the enemy a little longer.

"Okay so did we make a wrong turn here?" Seth had pointed out on the map Gabriel was holding with question marks surrounding them. They had actually gotten lost in a small area like unicorn way.

"No no no, there are two towers and we're at one right now but the key wont work on this tower so it's the other tower that we have to go to." Jack said sounding a little confused as well.

"Guys we aren't even lost we just made a wrong turn, I mean come on. There are only two turns on this street so lets just go the other way." Gabriel had pointed something that would have been useful about five minutes ago. Seth and Jack had just gave him a glare that said, '_really? You couldn't have said that earlier?_' The three ran off to the right direction this time and 3 seconds after turning they found the tower. Jack hung his head in shame for not seeing the gigantic noticeable tower standing directly in front of them.

"Wow, we missed it twice now, I feel so dumb right about now." Seth said as he joined Jack in hanging his head.

"Never mind our stupidity come on, I wanna go fight some undead!" Jack had sounded pumped up and ready for action now, he always did love a good fight. This time Gabriel and Seth ran off without warning before Jack could but he slowly caught up with the two as they ran at high speed towards the tower. Once in the tower they walked in on the three girls fighting intensely. Jack was surprised and thought that the battle would be over by now. 'Weird, the three girls are much more powerful then these dead guys. I wonder why they are still fighting. Could they have been waiting for us? What was going on while we turned our quests in' Jack had thought and he was right, they seemed stronger than any other enemy on this street.

"Jack! You gonna fight with us or are we gonna have to finish this battle ourselves?" Gabriel yelled already in battle along with a wave. Jack looked to his side and sure enough Seth was gone to.

"You guys are fighting before me?! Come on at least give me a warning before you jump into battle or something!" Now Jack seemed to be annoyed and a little angry that his two best friends would just jump into a battle without warning.

"We did you idiot! The five of us were calling your name! We thought you were just stunned or something." Seth had put up a good argument and continued fighting. "I have to admit though, these skeletons are a lot stronger then the ghosts that for sure. And to make things worse there's one for each of us!"

"No kidding. I didn't think they would be total pushovers but I didn't think they'd be this strong. Its like we're fighting our equals." Gabriel had said. His eyes widening at what he just realized. The skeletons knew what was going to happen before anyone could cast it, somehow they could see beyond time and see the future, past, and present. They had broken the laws of time. As more and more turns had past Gabriel's theory had proved itself correct, they could tell what was going to happen and had slowly gained an advantage against the six. Since the skeletons knew who was who they decided to all aim for the healer, Seth.

"I just had to be life didn't I." Seth had sounded exhausted, as if that one sentence was all he could manage to say. Everyone's mana had decreased immensely and everyone had only 6 cards left, things looked grim for them but it was somehow still an even match still. Lucky for everyone Destiny and Jack managed to deal quite a lot of damage. Just as Sabrina's turn pulled up Gabriel remembered something, it echoed through his head like someone screaming shouting in a abandon cave. '_A true fighter knows how to u__se little mana and no cards, magic strength is important but it isn't everything, you must also remember you have physical and mental strength. That is your key to victory_.' He had finally decoded his message. Gabriel looked at his remaining cards and put them on the floor next to him, Then looked at his wand radiating with magical energy.

"Gabriel what are you doing? We can take a brake after this fight but for now we have to stay strong!" Destiny said panicking at his actions. Gabriel looked over to his two friends who were also looking at him while sweating. And in his calmest voice he revealed the message.

"I figured it out." As soon as Gabriel said that both Jack and Seth's eyes became wide eyed and they realized immediately what he was talking about.

"Are you sure? You better be serious right now Gab, I swear if your lying I'm gonna kill you if we live. We need that gibberish right about now." Jack continued staring at the skeletons after he finished talking.

"We harness our wands power using it as a weapon, the power it has is immense doing a lot more than even a storm shark at this level, and we're only level 5!"

"Its about time you figured it out." A familiar voice had said, everyone looked at the bookshelf and there was the boy, just lying on his back with his eyes closed.

"You again?" the three had said in unison.

"Who is he? Is he another one of your guys friends?" Sabrina had asked hoping he could help out in this battle.

"He's a guy that told us we could fight just by using magic, physical, and mental strength, and NO cards." Seth had just about summed it all up being in a hurry to know why he was here.

"Seth's right, I'm a messenger of Ambrose. Anyways you three have figured out how to fight in a rather completely different way, this way is much more effective. I wish you the best of luck guys, but I will leave someone to help you." Connor soon disappeared after that. Nothing at all happened no one teleported in, jumped in the circle, nothing. After Connor a little while from the break they went back to fighting waiting for the mysterious help. Eventually they started using the fighting technique that Gabriel had decoded. It was much more effective. Unfortunately the skeletons had learned how to do the same, the match was once again even. Until the skeletons all used Storm shark somehow! Our six fighters were deathly damaged, most of them unable to guard themselves any longer.

"Well now, I think we're gonna die." Destiny said finally breaking the silence in the room. Things didn't seem to change but a few moments after Destiny's words and before a skeleton was about to strike Seth, the tower doors burst open with a powerful kick! Everyone had stopped to see who it was. It was a girl, she had very pale skin, she stood tall with feet firm on the ground. A large purple trident resting on her back. She walked in slowly, her eyes covered by her blood red hair. She moved her hair to her side to reveal grey eyes with a serious look. She looked at the skeletons then looked over to Sabrina and the others, being both relieved and a bit exhausted. In a way she almost looked like a porcelain doll, except the doll was a non creepy one.

"Finally! You guys had no idea how many rooms I checked at the other tower until I realized you guys were in this one, geez Connor should be more specific with info like that! I'm glad I got here in time though. Now then, its my turn now." Her voice loud and confident as she unhooked her trident from her back and got ready to fight with a grin that said '_Come at me bro_'.

**Alright! Finished this chapter and I finally introduce the one and only, Titania Thunderheart! I still gotta work on some things like trying to capture her personality and character. Anyways, OC's lets talk about that. Yea I feel I have to make a new format, for those of you who have already submitted just PM me anything you wanna change or added and I'll get to work! Anyways here's the new OC format.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Level:**

**School:**

**Secondary School:**

**Wand/Weapon**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:(eye color, clothes, hair color and style, etc.)**

**Bio:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Habits:**

**Relationship: (I'll work something out :D)**

**Other: Anything important about the character that I should know about or you just want it in the story**

**Ok This time I think I did the format right! So anyways I'd like to thank Zombie Assassin21 for sending in Titania! YAY! More OCs coming next chapter but for now cya!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Fight for Unicorn Way

**Its time to post my new chapter right abouuuuut …. Now!**

**Disclamer: don't own wizard101 blah blah blah**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Five: The Fight for Unicorn Way

As the girl had drawn her trident the skeletons refocused their attention on her. It was a Mexican stand off, who would make the first move was anyone's guess. The tower room was silent, more of a staring contest at this point. Then finally one of the skeleton began to attack, the mysterious stranger redirecting her attention to the one attacking rather than the group starting fighting to but as soon as her attention was off the others, they charged as well. She began fighting one, then two, then three, then all six without any help what so ever. She was dodging every move they made, not a single scratch and this was six swords aiming right at her to. Seth realized this was a chance to heal everyone like the healer he is but he was gonna have to charge enough mana to heal everyone to at least half their health. He was counting on the girl now to hold them off for a little while to charge up.

"Heh I can't believe how good at fighting I became! Guess learning timing along with patterns is real useful after all! Though I have to admit, these aren't as weak as they should be, I remember I had at least half my health when I beat a guy like this but … these guys, seem stronger." The stranger had said, she had confusion and surprise.

"You're feeling is right, they are stronger then they should be. They took us all down and we figured out to fight more effectively. We could even out the match but that was all we could d-." Gabriel was cut off by a sharp pain in his side. Seth was still charging all of his mana. He barley had enough for one unicorn at this point and that should be plenty to get everyone back on their feet. Now all he needed was to cast it, but the problem was while he was attacked his arm received a gigantic cut and he was bleeding out. The pain was unbearable but if he could only cast unicorn the gash would shrink causing a lot less pain.

"Hey anyone mind helping me cast a spell? My arm is kinda dying right here. I can't really move it without it hurting." His voice was faint but loud enough for Sabrina to hear. She walked over to Seth holding her left arm which was now broken.

"Ok how do you draw the spell, I'll guide your arm so you won't have to move?" Sabrina knew that Unicorn was pretty much the only thing that could actually heal everyone at once, she had to help her enemy school.

"Draw a three leafed leaf with a swirl at the end." Seth barley had enough consciousness to say this, he was right about to pass out from so much blood loss. Luckily Sabrina knew what he meant. It took a few tries since she has only seen the symbol once and never casted a single life spell while in Ravenwood. A Unicorn appeared from thin air a few seconds after casting the spell, it bowed down before them and used its horn to heal everyone.

"Hehe, just the boost I needed, but I can't fight in this condition yet. Hey you think you can hold those skeletons off a little longer while we catch our breath?"

"That's kinda what I've been doing but sure. How much more time do you guys need?" By this time the fighter had a few scratches on her clothes and bleeding a little. She managed to defend the six from the skeletons all by herself. In a way it was amazing to see so few little scratches.

"Give us three minutes, we'll be able to fight by then." Sabrina said, everyone knew one more unicorn could get all of them to fighting strength. But yet again they had a problem but this time it was worse than the first, Seth was knocked out cold. And without him there was no way of casting a unicorn, they did have enough pips for pixie but they didn't have any mana left. Seth had almost no mana either, just enough for one more unicorn.

"Damnit. Looks like we can't rely on Seth for healing on this one. I hate to say it but we're gonna have to fight on our own until he comes to." Gabriel had a serious look on his face looking at the fight and back at his palm, still only 6 cards left but no mana.

"Shoot what are we gonna do? We're out of mana, we hardly have any strength and our healer is unconscious." Jack was actually worried that him and his friends would die by the undead. Definitely not the way he imagined he'd go.

"Why don't you guys just use your bottles?" the fighter had questioned. The other five just looked at each other with a questioning look. "The purple drink, it should be in your small little brown pouch." Each of the conscious five checked all at the same time and there it was, the only thing they thought at the sight of seeing this was 'CHUG CHUG CHUG' so they did the only natural thing anyone would do with a strange purple liquid, they drank it all. Immediately they regained their strength feeling even better than ever.

"Lets show 'em what we can really do" Jocelyn sounded way to cocky at this point. Four out of the Five engaged in battle joining the mysterious stranger who saved their buts a little earlier. Sabrina looked at Seth who was still unconscious. She knelt down and took the bottle in his pouch and poured it down his throat, she left to fight right after. Seth woke up with a big surprise that his wound was completely closed and that he was actually still alive. He saw the others fighting but before he could jump in he saw his bottle on the floor wondering what it was. At the moment he ignored it and joined in on the fight.

"Seth buddy! Bout time you woke up!" Jack had said with a bit of relief that his friend was alive, and that a healer was back in the battle.

"Yea, thank whatever or whoever saved me. I don't know what happened but I'm glad it did happen."

"Hey you two, I don't mean to interrupt but there is still a battle going on and we kinda need help over here." Destiny said, having a frustrated face. Jack turned his attention back to the undead while Seth got into battle with them. He looked over to the mysterious stranger who burst in earlier and finally decided to ask her. After all he did need to know her name to thank her properly.

"Um hey. I don't mean to ask rudely but what's your name?"

"My name? My name is Titania Thunderheart and I'm also knows as, get ready for it. … The Riddle Queen. But you can just call me Nia." She seemed to be pumped from the battle. "Oh and there's one more thing you guys should know about your wands. They have a special energy in them that you can use, comes in REALLY useful." She even demonstrated with her own weapon, and as she did, a gigantic electrical ring with her being in the center, spread across the entire room but for some strange reason the other six were not affected by it. The skeletons reacted with series of violent sword swings continuing to kill Nia. "Wow really? That was supposed to kill them, or at least do enough for you guys to finish them off. You guys weren't kidding when you say these guys aren't normal undead."

"Yea, good try though, I don't think any of us could have done that much damage in three turns, let alone one." Gabriel had been amazed by the power that this one person held. In five turns they had finally managed to kill the many rattlebones, with a ton of noob spells and one more of Nia's electrical field.

"Ok, they're finally dead, geez that took a lot of effort." Jocelyn sounded like she was just about ready for bed right now, even though it had only been around an hour and thirty minutes it felt like they were fighting for an eternity. They all soon went back to the guard and had explained everything that had happened in that tower.

"Wow, it sounds like you guys were killed in that battle. Let me give you your award, you deserve it." He then gave them all around 70 exp making them level up to level six. "If you guys nearly died in that tower I can't imagine what might happen to you in the next tower. I don't mean to be a buzz kill but can you guys defeat lady blackhope? I'm sorry I wouldn't ask of this if we could do it but you wizards stand much more of a chance than any guard on this street." He sounded as if this was a very difficult task and since they had only fought a mini boss, they couldn't imagine how powerful the next boss would be. They had bravely accepted the task even though this would be a killer battle.

"Hey guys, we should probably fill up our bottles before we go. You know, just in case things go South for us." Nia suggested. So they ran around in the commons catching red and blue wisps filling they're bottle completely. Before they went back to the tower Nia had something urgent suddenly come up. "Guys I'm sorry, I can't help you out in this battle, your just gonna have to fight until you either win … or die." With that she left them and after a few seconds of just standing there quietly one of them had mumbled 'ah crap' before finally moving on.

"Ok guys, we'll do the quest in two weeks alright? So we may not have the help of Nia, but we still have to fight in order to restore peace in this city. We'll all have to train like crazy for the next two days then meet up at the tower." Seth gave quite the mini speech, no one had questions they just teleported away, looking for a great place to train like crazy. They each found a place to train but it was brutal at their level. Seth had went to Cyclops lane, Gabriel had went to Firecat alley, Jack went to Triton ave. Jocelyn went to the dark cave in Triton ave while Sabrina and Destiny went to the dark cave in between Cyclops lane and Firecat alley. For the next two weeks they had trained with great intensity having so many close calls, with our mysterious little stranger watching them all. At last the day of fighting had come and one by one each of the six had gathered in front of the tower.

"Alright now all we gotta do is wait for Gabriel and Jocelyn." Seth had said with anticipation. He had trained two weeks straight for this fight and he wasn't about to be beaten. The two had finally teleported to the exact location the other four were in. They all caught up, seeing as they had not seen most of one another in two weeks so of course they talk for a little while. After they were done with catching up they all stared at the tower, some still questioning if they were ready or not. They opened the doors and entered to find a ghost waiting for them.

"Well look at what we have here. A couple of witches and wizards all in one place, looks like my blood lust came at just the right time." Lady black hope sounded weak but the guard had assured them she was much stronger then any amount of rattlebones. Lady blackhope had smiled at the silence, she created copies of herself somehow! Once again no minions and a six vs six fight. The battle had already seemed intense even though nothing had happened. What worried the fighters was that she was so confident in taking all of them on at once.

"I've got a feeling this is gonna be a rough match" Gabriel had said grimly with a very serious expression on his face.

**Well that's all for this chapter and I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while, just that I've been busy with a ton of hw and for the first time in years I've been experiencing writers block anyways, still excepting OC's and Review please! I don't know what to improve without those reviews!**

**Thanks for reading and until next time! -4321**


	6. Chapter 6: The Legends

**Ok so this time I'm gonna try to finish wizardcity and go to krokotopia, think I can do it? We'll find out :D**

**Disclaimer: you already know this .**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Six: The Legend of the King

"Damn it! We cant finish the job! She just keeps coming back somehow! How's that even possible?!" Seth was exhausted the battle had lasted what felt like an eternity, lady blackhope had the advantage for not dying. You'll see what I mean. It started out easily with the six we all know winning like it was nothing. Let's go back to that moment shall we?

***A little earlier***

All was silent, each fighter looking at a ghost and well … vice versa. They had not moved for about a minute since Blackhope had split herself up into six parts. Finally the first move had been made by blackhope who was also trying to go in for the kill. Jack had barley dodged the attack in time by bending over backwards and even then he still got a scratch on his face. The others had barley saw what had just happened and by the time they fully turned their heads Jack was already bleeding from the scratch.

"Damn. She's a lot faster than I thought. Even with all my training I barley dodged that attack." Jack had a serious look on his face while wiping the scratched area of his face with his thumb.

"At least you did die. Some of us only saw a glimpse of what just happened." Gabriel had a grim look on his face as he said that. He couldn't believe how fast blackhope was, and with all this training he thought he could even win by himself.

"Well then, lets get this battle started for real then shall we?" Jocelyn had a smirk on her face and no one knew why. "Come on guys, we all know what to expect from this battle now. Even though she is faster than I thought, it doesn't mean she already won." She then ran towards one of them with her wand in hand and as she ran she cast an ice symbol in mid air. The symbol followed her as she ran towards the group of ghosts. She jumped and in mid-air she finished the spell and landed perfectly. She knelt there as a snowy floor appeared slowly, she then stood up, the wind blowing her hair the same way she was looking and a little hat appeared on the battle field. The evil snowman popped out from the snow as Jocelyn jumped out of the way and back to her friends. "Not to shabby huh?"

"Wow, looks like I haven't been the only one training hard. I gotta say, that was pretty awesome." Seth was amazed by the powerful ice, he knew she was around as strong as him but he never knew she could pull off a stunt like that. He then attacked with his own attack that he was saving for a surprise. He drew the life symbol and just as he was Jack charged in and fought one of them head on. He was doing surprisingly well so Seth just ignored it and continued to cast the spell. As he cast it the ground suddenly had a thousand leaves, there wasn't a single area without a leaf and in the middle of the leaves was a tree and a rock. The tree started to move and formed a fully functional body. It threw the large stone rock at one of the Blackhopes and defeated it. "Yea! One down five to go!" Just as Seth was about to run to the others to help he felt something slash his back harshly. He turned back to see the ghost he had just defeated right in front of him. He was shocked, and before he could even say anything she punched him in the stomach and kicked him in the face, making him fly back landing on his back barley conscious.

"Seth! You alright? Gabriel had asked. He was the only one not fighting because he was thinking something was off about this fight. He ran towards his friend only to be cut off by one of the Blackhopes. He jumped back in surprise and knew she wouldn't move unless he had defeated her. He had cast a Cyclops minion to take his place for this fight and while she was distracted Gabriel had ran to help his friend in need. He took popped open Seth's bottle and poured it down his throat. A few seconds after that moment Seth finally sat up with his hand on his stomach. He could still feel some of the pain and he looked at Gabriel with a face that said 'thanks'.

"These bosses aren't normal are they Gabriel." Seth had already known the answer to that question but he needed to know if Gabriel knew something was off as well.

"Hey wait what the hell?! I killed you!" Sabrina was attacked by the same ghost she had just killed, much like Seth a few minutes ago.

"Something's not right! Everyone get away from the ghosts! Regroup right now!" This alarmed the others because usually they had never seen Destiny act like Gabriel but they did as she commanded anyway.

"What's going on? Every time I kill one of them they just keep coming back! I can't even take a break from them trying to kill me!" Jocelyn was worried and you could tell by the tone in her voice.

"I don't know. But whatever is going on its not good. We have to find a way to end this fight for good." Gabriel had thoughts on what was going on, but he didn't think it was the right answer. Just as they were about to get ready to fight again all of the ghosts had surrounded them. Before anyone could move they had all scratched both arms making it difficult for our six to cast any spells then to make things worse, they had scratched their hands and knocked the wands out. They were all beaten brutally right then and there but still conscious.

"Damn it! She just keeps coming back somehow! How's that even possible?!" Seth was exhausted, he could barely stand at this point now. Things seemed grim for them, even with the new fighting style they had still lost, and could be killed now. "If only we had Nia on our side right now we could win this! It's too bad no one can teleport in here." Just as all had seemed lost someone opened the door. "Ok so people can't teleport in here but someone can just open the door to find the current fight happening?" The doors had opened all the way, the sun shining behind the mysterious person who opened the door. She had red and black clothes with a hood over her head and a mask with what looked like a uniform. She raised her finger in the air, and as she did she introduced herself.

"My name's Brianna Ashblade!" she then pointed at a ghost in the middle and said "and you are my first victim." She then drew her sword she held it sideways and moved at what seemed like the speed of light, and her blade already past her opponent. The ghost just healed herself and looked at Brianna only to be sliced in half a second time. This time more not just one time but four times. The ghost just perished in front of her eyes and she looked at the other ghosts she was attacked by the same ghost she had just killed, much like the others. "What?! Impossible! Nothing should survive an attack from this fiery blade!" she jumped back before they could strike her. "You! Myth guy! What's the deal with these things? I just killed one of them and she just came back to life!"

"You do realize he doesn't know what's going on either don't you?" The familiar voice had once again made its appearance. There next to the door was Connor laying on the wall with his arms crossed.

"Frostbreath … what are you doing here? You're as strong as I am, why are you in a place like Unicorn way?" Brianna sounded like she wanted answers.

"Well since you asked, I'll tell you. I'm responsible for these guys, Headmaster Ambrose told me to look after them, make sure they don't die." Connor decided to join the fight seeing as it looked like it wouldn't end to soon. He froze them so they could have time to heal and finish the conversation.

"Wait, why only them? Is this a new thing he's doing or are they special?"

"Let me explain this simply. They are candidates for being the King or Queen." Brianna's eyes widened when Connor said this. By this time everyone was now conscious and moving, Jack's even chugging down his purple potion and everyone's just listening to their conversation.

"You're kidding right? That legend is over 1000 years old!

"You're right. The legend is an old one but it doesn't mean it's not true.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about, and what do you mean by king and queen? Destiny had asked, curious of what and who the king or queen legend was.

"That's right you don't know about it yet. Let me tell you the story and the legend of the King. There was once a tyrant who ruled Wizard City, everyone and everything belonged to him, or so he thought. He was a greedy man, his name was Deth and he mainly controlled the city and its people through the army he possessed. No one could stand up to him, his power was unmatched, even the most powerful wizards and witches here combined could barely stood a chance. But there was one wizard who stood up, alone and out-numbered he was confident he could take on the entire army, and Deth. He passed through the army with ease and faced Deth in a 1v1 match. The man had a blade called a katana, and the tyrant Deth had a dark broadsword. They fought for days being equal in every way and any way possible. But Deth had one major flaw, his arrogance. It blinded him and when he used all of his energy on his final attack, the warrior blocked with his own special attack. His broadsword was disarmed and the warrior struck his heart. Before Deth died though his final words were "This isn't the last you'll see of me, I will return! I will be reborn." No one ever saw him again and everyone made the warrior **The King of Wizards**. But there was a final part of the legend, the reincarnation of the King is to take the throne and shall be the next King/Queen of wizards." Connor sounded like the story wasn't done. "The thing is, no one ever knew his full name, he just went by Shane, and his blood line was lost around 800 years ago, from when his infant grand-child was sent to Earth alone before a war between Ravenwood and Yang Yin and his army, but that's another story." This was a lot to take in and everyone was listening to the story. While Connor was telling the story, the ghost started to thaw out of the ice.

"Alright guys, get ready." Gabriel had noticed the ghosts becoming free but Connor was getting ready to leave.

"Oh and a word of advice Gabriel, use the mythical eyes, it will help a lot. I guarantee it." Connor left after that to let the others fight.

**Yeaaaaa…. I didn't do what I promised but oh well, I get to it later. Anyways I really wanted to put the legends in there and who knows who's gonna be King/Queen? Sorry if I didn't catch your character right Breekitty! I'll get it right with a little practice, btw still excepting OC's and trust me, I'm gonna need a lot of them.**

**See ya next time!**

**-4321**


	7. Chapter 7: Harvest Lord

**So, Its occurred to me that I have been making like a TON of typos and I'm sorry bout that XD. Anyways I'm sorry if I make further typos and I might fix some of my past chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I feel like I don't even have to do this anymore …**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Seven: The Pumpkin King

"What did he mean when he said 'mythical eyes'?" Jack asked, the others just shrugged at his question except for Brianna.

"You mean you don't know what the myth eyes are? Man, you guys are from another world. "Let me summarize it for you, they are eyes of a myth wizard that are extremely useful, its basically used for telling enemies stats and discovering an enemies abilities." Brianna realized that while she was explaining this, everyone was fighting with a ghost. "HEY! Are you even listening to me?!" fortunately Gabriel had heard enough to know what the eyes were used for. All he needed to do was figure out how to use them. He forced his energy to go up to try to use the technique but it failed. He tried again but he looked at his wand while focusing energy and his power ended up going to his hand, his hand and wand started glowing yellow. Everyone looked at him as he was even stunned by his own action, he moved his arm forward slowly then backwards quickly. The glowing wand turned into a sharp blade, in his hand was now a katana.

"H-How did you do that?" Jocelyn was stunned at what had just happened, everyone else even Brianna was amazed.

"Impossible … in all my battle experience and all my studies I have never seen a technique that can turn a wand into a sword." Gabriel had not said a word since he transformed his wand, he just stood there looking at his newly formed sword. He then realized he could see the ghosts weak points, but how? His eyes were transformed along with his sword.

"Guys! Aim for her back! I can see her weak spot there!" Everyone immediately snapped out of their trance and looked at each other and realized what they had to do. Gabriel, now leading the attack struck two of them in the back with his new increased speed. The two ghosts vanished and this time, never came back. Everyone did the same until only one was left, it pleaded for its life and even bribed information for life.

"Don't you want to know who, the next king of wizard is?" This caught everyone's attention so they let her continue. "I can tell you who is the real wizard, the real reincarnation of the last king."

"Last king? Wait, I thought there was only **one** king." Seth was both confused and interested, even though he wanted to punch her in the face and kill her he had to listen. It could be vital information.

"No, that legend only tells apart of the story. The real story is that his great great grandchild was his very own reincarnation, meaning that he/she to, was the King/Queen and their great great grandchild, and so on." She sounded as if she had no more energy to even speak left.

"Hold on, how do you know this? Not even Ambrose, Boris Tallstaff, or even Connor has a clue about this! How do we know you're telling the truth?" Brianna had a slightly mad face on, she gave the ghost time to explain herself before jumping to conclusions.

"I know, because I was there." Everyone's face of suspicion had suddenly switched to surprise and disbelief. "I am almost as old as the legend its self, I have seen the powers of the reincarnation of the King and it is devastating. I am now 973 years old and even as a ghost I still fear those of the King's power." Just as Jack was about to ask what the last name was, she had perished. She had no more energy to even hang on to the world of the living anymore, they were so close to finding out who held the King's power but they were all going to find out the hard way.

"Come on guys, let's go outside. It's not healthy to stay in a dusty room." Seth sounded like he just wanted to leave, he never did take suffering very well. Everyone walked outside and talked about what to do next.

"I'm gonna go to the arena and fight a little. You guys wanna come?" Brianna wasn't exactly satisfied with the fight and wanted a little more adrenaline. Everyone wanted to see her fight but they had priorities.

"Sorry but maybe next time, we have our priorities for now." They waved her goodbye and went their separate ways. They walked to the head security officer and gave in the quest.

"Alright guys, let's go to Triton Ave. and kick some ass!" They all went running in with a grin on their faces, not caring what was coming their way, or what new power they would discover, all they cared about at that moment was their journey. The journey of a lifetime, and the journey they could all experience together.

After thoroughly gathering information about the harvest lord and clearing out most of triton avenue, they meet the scarecrow in person. They felt no fear against him and actually seemed confident in defeating him, little did they know that he had something up his sleeve as well as the other bosses. "Harvest lord! You can stop your reign of terror on this street and help restore Wizard City! Or we can destroy you and your army!" Seth had tried to reason with him.

You could hear the scarecrow chuckling and saying "Oh gee, should I surrender to a bunch of weak wizards? Or should I have ultimate power with evil? Touch call." His mocking tone, an annoyance to Seth, who charged right at the pumpkin man knocking him over. "Well now, no need to get angry. I only need to conquer this world for Malistare, I don't see what the problem is."

"The problem is that we aren't giving up Wizard City _or_ our freedom without a fight!" Gabriel stood tall and proud and took his wand out from his pocket. Everyone did the same ready for battle with the pumpkin headed scarecrow. The magic glowing battlefield appeared under their feet but something was a little strange about this battle, the Harvest lord didn't make copies of himself! "Hey guys, is it just me or do we all only have just ONE target this time?" He looked at his teammates a few shrugged and a few others considered it less work.

The first strike was by Seth this time but when he attacked it just went right through him. Didn't even phase him just went right through him. He thought he only missed so Seth tried attacking again but the same thing just happens. Then the Harvest Lord spoke "You moron! I'm a ghost. No matter how hard you try and kill me you can't even touch me!"

"That can't be right! We defeated Lady Blackhope just fine and she was a ghost! Your logic makes no sense!" Destiny had the look of disbelief and a little anger on her face. She was right, there was no way he could go through objects with that much ease. It was impossible. They tried everything from using magic spells to fighting hand to hand combat but nothing worked. Gabriel had once again used his wand to sword transformation but had no conscious mind of doing so. He looked for weak points in him but none showed, it looked as if he was actually invincible and that would be a giant problem. But right then and there Gabriel had an idea, one that might be crazy enough to work in a situation like this. He looked around the room looking for Destiny and when he finally did he told her to give some of her mana in the sword.

"Hey Jack! Catch!" Gabriel quickly threw his newly mana charged sword at Jack who caught it with his arm almost perfectly.

"Alright, now what?!" Jack had no idea of Gabriels plans, he was only told to put mana in the sword and use it. He gave the sword around half of his remaining mana to the sword and felt a certain power surge through his body, the wand was now powered with Myth, Storm, and Fire magic. Jack heard a few further instructions from Gabriel but since most of them were still trying to fight him, it was hard to hear occasionally but he heard enough to know to throw it at Seth. He added his mana to the blade and he knew what to do. He took his stance and blocked out all sound adding most of his mana to it. Meanwhile the Harvest lord is growing bored of a bunch of teens trying to attack him, so he split himself into 6ths and started to attack everybody. Now only two people stayed on the field of battle. The others simply got out before they died. Now was the showdown with Seth and The Harvest Lord. Seth focused directly on the scarecrow in front of him. The real Harvest lord's copies are going back to the real body that was in the center. They stared and hadn't dared to move a muscle.

The Harvest Lord knew something in Seth's hand could possibly injure or kill him, so he came in charging using his life draining eyes to finish the job. Seth focused a lot on timing and accuracy, the harvest lord came in fast and fierce. Before the draining eyes could reach Seth, Seth blocked it with the super sword and sliced right through him. This time the Harvest Lord fell to the floor with his candle light now extinguished and his hay falling everywhere.

"Wow, Seth I never knew you had speed on your side." Sabrina was amazed at what she saw, especially at his speed.

"He he quick huh? During my training for Blackhope I taped a bunch of rocks on me while caring a small boulder to increase my speed. I kinda forgot that I still had the rocks taped on me against Blackhope though." Seth passed Gabriel his sword which turned back into a wand in mid-air. They walked out of the tower with a few bruises and scars but walked back to Susie turned in the quest and rested for a little bit.

"Man, I don't think I've ever took a break the entire time I've been in this new world. It gets so exhausting fighting all these guys."

"I know, imagine fighting everyone of these guys by yourself! I'm sure someone can do it though, like Nia. Or even Brianna. They both seem like they could beat each one of these bosses easily." Gabriel was right, anyone could handle those guys but for some reason, after the three of them got to Wizard City it's been one crazy battle after another.

Jocelyn heard some noises in the bush behind her, she jumped up with surprise, her wand pointed at the bush in case it's a monster.

"Wait! Save your mana! I'm no threat I assure you." A boy emerged from the bush. He had amethyst colored eyes with a pale face, thin lips, and long black hair. "Sorry, I dropped something around here a while ago and I was looking for it. I was looking in the bush but I kinda got stuck."

"Well what'd you drop? Is it something important to you?" Jocelyn asked. She was bi polar at times.

"I dropped my first amulet my dad gave me, I carry it for good luck and that's why I'm looking for it."

"You mean –this?" Jack found it right next to the building he was sitting against and handed it to the boy.

"Oh thank goodness, thank you. Anyways, I overheard you guys talking and beating a bunch of the bosses here, is that true?"

"Well we wouldn't just sit here and lie to ourselves, yea its true."

"Awesome! Ok so I'm wondering if you could help me with the Kraken, he's a storm and so am I so its kinda tough for me to fight him alone, and for some reason these bosses are stronger, I can feel it."

"Sure, no one would blame you, its tough fighting your own school, plus youre right, the bosses are stronger for some reason."

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it. By the way my names Chris Dragonflame."

"My names Jack, he's Seth, she's Jocelyn, she's Destiny, he's Gabriel, she's Sabrina, and he's Seth."

"Alright guys, let's get going!"

**Hello Everyone!**

**Sorry I've been gone for a while but you know, school :I**

**Anyways we now meet Chris, sure I know he I cant get him exactly for now but you never know what someone can become! Don't worry I'm not gonna take a while to update again I'll just update in … lets say 2 weeks! Sorry for the inconvenience!**

**Until next time guys!**

**-4321**


	8. Chapter 8: Jack's Fury

**Wow I'm starting to get a lot of characters now … GREAT! :D as the author of this story I couldn't be happier with the results! I'm still taking around probably … a lot more, let's just leave it at that. Enough about me blathering on, read the story :P**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eight: Jack's Fury**

The group of fighters were on their way downstairs to the kraken arena, once down there they saw a giant purple monster with a lightning bolt in his hand waiting for a challenger.

"Ah so you 7 are going to be my lunch hmm? Not much of a meal but it will do." As the group of fighters entered the arena they felt a powerful gust of wind brush past them, some of them even took a step back.

"What the hell?! Where did that gust of wind come from?"

"You mean you never experienced the wind of war before? It's the only thing that tells you how powerful an opponent can be." Chris looked at the rest of the group disbelieving that any of them have felt the wind before. He was wrong. They have never felt this kind of warning before a battle, it gave them goose bumps. They took out their wands and prepared to fight, the arena glowed under their feet and began the fight.

Jocelyn started off with swiftly moving through to the kraken's side and freezing his legs. Then Seth worked his way around the kraken and managed to slash his back with his wand, luckily for him his wands can grow enormous thorns since it is a twig. Next came the storm prism and Chris' electric punch in the gut followed up by Jack's firey kick. As everyone was fighting Gabriel sneaked his way up the cliff right over the kraken. Sabrina cut off half of the next time he was going to heal with a treasure card she picked up from the Harvest Lord, the infection. Destiny used a prism and then lightning bats, but, instead of using the bats on the kraken she used them to super charge her wand and blast way more electricity at the kraken then any low level storm should have. Finally the finisher was Gabriel, he jumped off the cliff and punched the ground as hard as he could. The arena shook, the water splashed violently, and a gigantic crack appeared as the ground ripped open to reveal spikes heading toward the sea monster.

With all the shaking and rumbling going on it was difficult to hear, so people had to scream at each other just to hear each other. "HEY GABRIEL! YOU MIND TAKING THE ATTACK DOWN A NOTCH NEXT TIME?! IT FEELS LIKE THIS ARENA IS GONNA SINK!" Jack yelled as loud as he could but this time he was muffled out by the krakens loud cry of pain. Jack tried to talk again when all was silent "Gabriel … how did you do that? How have you passed so many limitations in the little time you've been here?"

"You know something Jack, I don't know. I don't know how I did that but I don't care right now. Right now I focus on the fight." With that Gabriel ran head on in to the dust cloud preparing for round two. He was thrown back to the walls of the cliffs getting severe injuries.

The Krakens laugh was heard by everyone and they started sweating. The dust cloud cleared and there stood the kraken with a smile on his face. "Well, I have to admit, I had no idea brats like you could do so much damage! Despite all of your efforts you all nearly got rid of half of my health." Everyone's jaw dropped after hearing this. "You really thought you could defeat me by just using a few simple attacks? The only real thing that hurt me was that myth kids ground smash. If that's all you've got you're done for." These words triggered something inside of Jack, he didn't know what it was but something was making his blood flow with anger. He soon realized that the krakens words basically said that he isn't strong enough to even hurt him. He had the look of destruction on his face, the area around him started to heat up. Flaming aura began to become visible around him and the floor around him started to singe. The area around him shook even more violently then when Gabriel used his ground smash, and he let out a massive roar.

Everyone took at least 5 steps back as Jack was powering up but the kraken foolishly threw a lightning bolt at him, only to be absorbed by Jack's flaming aura. Jack's wand was glowing brightly with power and once he shook the wand, it turned into a glorious sword. Jack didn't notice his new sword distracted only by his rage, but he did use the energy inside of it against the kraken. With both hands he held the sword and he slashed the air in the direction of the kraken. The fire energy was in a lunar shape rapidly circling around the kraken. Its movements were too quick for the kraken to follow and once it made impact with the kraken, it exploded. Along with the remains of the arena as well. Once all the dust clouds went away everyone was up and moving after being thrown back from a gust of wind like that.

"Woah Jack! You alright?" Jocelyn asked, she sounded quite worried.

"Yea I'm ok. Um. What happened here?"

"You mean you don't remember what you did? It was pretty damn awesome."

"I did this? No… no I can't have this much power."

"You guys alright down there?" a familiar voice called to them. Hovering in the air was Brianna and across her was Nia. The two had slowly made their descent onto the arena. "You guys sure did pack one hell of a blast if you caused an explosion that big. We had to use reverse wyldfires to protect the rest of the street from total annihilation."

"Yea, it's a good thing I had a spare treasure card of wyldfire on me or this place could've been toast." Everyone was indeed relieved the two were there to stop the explosion, but the arena was black with rubble and ash. When everyone had decided to get out of the arena before it becomes hard to breath, a hand pops up from the rubble. It was the kraken!

"But how?! That attack should've killed you!" The surprise in Brianna's voice made everyone uneasy.

"I must admit, the little rat caught me off guard there but there's a little something called a tower shield."

"What's a tower shield?" Seth asked.

"It's a shield that defends against any type of attack and cuts it in half, this move is only naturally learned by the ice school. But somehow he got a hold of it."

"That's right. I have to admit though, you guys are more difficult to kill then the others, but, either way you're still going to be my dinner." Everyone braced for battle, each getting their decks out and preparing for the struggle against life or death.

**I'm soooooo sorry this ones short T_T. It was supposed to be a little longer but I know you guys don't like to be patient. But don't worry, Thanks Giving Weekend is starting on Wednesday, well for me anyways and I promise there will be a story by Sunday or Monday.**

**OC's again I need more and believe me, for right now there is no limit. So submit however many you want.**

**Cya Later and have a great Thanks Givings!**

**-4321**


	9. Chapter 9: The Biggest Threat

**Ok that was not a few days. I'm sorry guys I've been studying for my finals and right when I was about to start writing my computer crashes on me :(. Anyways without further waiting, THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: The Biggest Threat**

No one had expected the Kraken to survive an attack like that, not even Brianna. By this time Jack's sword had already turned back into his normal wand and he was almost out of power. Everyone had a difficult time seeing and breathing due to the ash still in the arena's air. It was silent, too silent even for the Kraken. When Seth coughed the Kraken saw his chanced and moved quicker than lightning to attack him. He knew he was the healer so his intensions were not letting anyone else heal. He kicked him right off the platform and into the water.

"Seth!" Everyone looked back as he landed in the water. They looked back at the kraken but he was gone. He was nowhere in the arena or anywhere in sight at all. Everyone was on edge. As Seth got back on the arena the Kraken had stricken again! It seemed he didn't want Seth in the remains of the arena at all considering he was constantly monitoring the healer.

"Looks like we're going to have to fight without a healer guys, it's going be a hell of a battle." Nia said, she was in a serious fighting mood now. Gabriel's hands were starting to get sweaty and he clenched his wand in anxiety. Everyone was looking around for the Kraken and seeing as how they couldn't find him before this task was nearly impossible. Brianna had seen a glimpse of purple for one second and blasted at the area. You could hear the Kraken taunting them, even though they couldn't see him. His chuckle echoed through the air.

"Fools. You realize I'm too quick for you don't you? The only one who's seen me so far is the fire girl and even she couldn't hit me! What kind of a chance do you have if even she couldn't lay a finger on me?" Right then and there Chris had an idea, since electric currents flow through a natural storm he put his palm on the ground and looked for where the most electricity was. He found it was creeping up on him so without hesitating he used a technique that Marlon had taught him recently. He pushed his hand on to the ground and a gravestone popped up right behind him! Not seeing this coming the Kraken had tripped and before he could move Chris had raised a few ghouls to hold him down.

"Wow, where'd you learn to do that!" Sabrina was most eager since she was a natural death but only a initiate.

"I have a great teacher, but let's talk about that later. Now let's not waste any time, the ghouls can't hold him for much longer, do what you have to!" Knowing what they have to do they don't spare a moment. They each unleashed their most devastating attack they had. Everyone wanted to make sure the Kraken would finally die. The resulting attacks caused a huge dust storm around the arena.

You could still hear his breathing but they were his dying breaths, the attacks proved to be more than enough to kill the Kraken. His dying words saying "You may have … defeated me. But … there are more like me … stronger than I. One of them … is in that cave over … there." And he was gone. He had perished but why would he warn them that there are stronger beings than him? Was he just trying to scare them? Or perhaps he really wanted them to fight on. His reasons will never be known. They do know that he was indeed telling the truth though, for once they had reached the cave a powerful gust of wind blew past them.

"Do you guys feel that?"

"You mean that feeling that someone's watching? Yea. Something is definitely waiting for us."

"I don't think we're ready for what's up ahead guys. Even with Brianna and Nia by our side, I have the feeling we're going die for sure if we go in now."

"You may be right Seth. I've never felt his power this powerful, it's unreal. It's stronger than ever. Can't imagine what krokopatra's like now." Nia said with a grim face on. Normally the two powerful mages could help but this was a limited fighting quest.

"Guys, let's do what we did last time and train for a few weeks again. We'll meet up in front of this cave once it's been three weeks this time. We need all the experience we can get." Jack was the first to say his goodbye's and left. Each person left as they went to random areas to train even more. The only ones who remained were Nia and Brianna.

"Do you think we should report what happened here to Ambrose?" Nia's question was a good one. As headmaster he is responsible for what happens in the city.

"Well Ambrose can see what's happening through his crystal orb so I'm sure he knows what's going on. For now let's just go back to school, we haven't been there recently and I think the teachers deserve to know what's going on." With that everyone was gone.

In a room there watched a familiar face, the one they call Malistare was looking into his red crystal ball.

"Interesting, these children are doing surprisingly well against my super advanced army. I have made this army much stronger than usual with increased health, strength, and even defense yet they still defeat them. These children could be more dangerous than I thought. I might have to send in my greatest assassin before it's too late." A shadowy figure came in the room kneeling before him.

"Did you need me sir?" it was a girls voice and she sounded very loyal to him.

"No need. For now. I'll call you in when you are needed." And with that she left leaving him to think if he really will need to call her in.

***3 weeks later***

Everyone started to regroup at the cave. One by one they came to the cave, they may have all looked the same but two things were different. Their powers and wands. The wands had changed forms since the last time they met. Its forms advance along with the wielders power. When everyone regrouped Chris was the one to lead them since he knew the area the best. They had passed by many enemies that had looked like the harvest lord. They gave them a glare that told them 'leave and never return!' but the group went onward. They had reached a castle that looked abandoned for centuries and had the feeling it was haunted. As they entered no one was in there, just cobwebs and books on the shelf.

"Um … is anyone home?" Everyone looked around seeing nothing but darkness and books.

"Who dares awaken me?!" a shadowy figure arose from the middle of the ground. He looked like the grim reaper except instead of a scythe on the staff, it was a sickle. His face covered by the shading of his hood. The only thing you could see was his bright glowing eyes.

"Are you Lord Nightshade?" Seth finally asked.

"I am."

"We are wizards sent here to defeat you by Headmaster Merle Ambrose. Give up and stop your reign of terror over Triton Avenue or face the consequences." Seth had made his point loud and clear to Nightshade, and was fully prepared to fight.

"Well then. LET'S JUST SEE WHAT YOU GOT!"

**YEA got the chapter done! Again guys I'm sorry the story was delayed for so long and if it wasn't for my crash I probably could've posted earlier. Anyways I shall be introducing new characters in the next chapter!**

**I'm just working on how I should introduce everyone for now but later on I promise they WILL be in the story.**

***IMPORTANT NOTE* **

**Starting from now every OC choice will have the opportunity to be either evil or good. The ones already submitted will stay good. I won't need that many evil just around 5-6.**

**Until next time guys!**

**-4321**


	10. Chapter 10: Nightshades Plan

**Aaaaaaaaaaaand we're back! You have been patient long enough and you will wait no more! The next chapter is here!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: Lord Nightshade's Plan**

The winged wraith jumped at them ready to slash every one of them in one swift swipe. Most of them ducked but Jack and Chris jumped barley avoiding the blade. Nightshade looked up only to see Jacks foot coming right for his face. Dodging the kick he failed to see the real attack, from behind him both Chris and Destiny elbowed him using their electricity as a boost in both speed and strength.

"What! How did you do that?!" Lord Nightshade was very confused at what had just happened, he had never been damaged this badly so early in a fight. In anger he swung his sickle to try and hit them but by the time his blade was there, they were by their friends again. Now the wraith was just absolutely livid. "No one makes a mockery of me! NO ONE!" The area around him started to turn black and the things around him started floating near him before disintegrating. Many of the items on the shelves and grounds started floating near him before disappearing and after around a minute Gabriel had realized what was happening. The items were disappearing because something kept eating it! A deadly type of bacteria was surrounding the wraith and no one could even touch him anymore!

"Well this is new." No one had expected the wraith to be this easy to damage but this difficult to get past his defenses.

"Just leave it to me guys." Jack said with a grin on his face. "Now I get to try out my new strength for real!" He saw a semi-circular shaped crack in the ground and saw his chance. He ran over and stomped it from the other side of the crack, launching it from out of the ground and catching it with both his hands as it flipped in midair. "Now this is more like it!" He heated it up so much it caught fire, and with both hands he jumped in the air and threw the chunk of flaming floor at the wraith. The smoke from the flames blocked the view of what had happened but everyone heard that something got hit and the chunk broke apart into little pebbles. When the air cleared there was a black orb in the middle of the smoke. It slowly unwrapped itself only to reveal the wraith without a single scratch on him. "What?!" Jack along with everyone else was surprised to see the wraith without a single injury after that attack.

The wraith started to chuckle and then started laughing. "You fool! As long as this Destructive Emergency Auto Defender or D.E.A.D. virus for short is around me, you won't even be able to touch me! This certain virus is a killer bacterium that will eat anything that still lives and even inanimate objects. Now that I have released the virus, I will personally spread it to EVERY known wizard in the spiral!" He started laughing again knowing the wizards could do nothing about it.

"Well this is fantastic. Now we're all totally fu-!"

"We're not boned yet Jack! I've been working on a special potion back at my dorm that has the power to cure any disease and destroy the virus. The catch is it's still in its prototype stage, using it now can do either two things. It can destroy that virus, or it could help spread the virus ten times quicker than it's supposed to. It's a risky chance, but it might just work." Gabriel had explained.

Jack gave him a thumb up and said "Go get it we'll buy you some time." Gabriel immediately fled the battlefield to retrieve the potion.

Gabriel ran past the dark cave in what seemed like a second and sprinted across Triton Avenue, passing the still smoldering arena. If Gabriel didn't hurry then Chris, Destiny and Jack would lose power and won't be able to stall any longer. Knowing this he ran as fast as he could go.

Back at the battle field the band of fighters were doing everything to prevent the wraith from spreading the deadly virus. Jack set his hands on fire and started to fight the wraith in hand to hand combat. Chris and Destiny electrocuted their bodies but everyone else was vulnerable. Chris and Destiny protected the others not using anymore energy then they had to, just to buy Gabriel even more time.

As he ran into Ravenwood he ran into the boy's dorm and unlucky for him, his dorm was all the way across campus. He ran past everyone on campus and made his way to his dorm. He opened the doors and grabbed the blue potion and ran out. Now he only needs to make it back to his friends in time.

Jack was thrown back by the bacteria and the wraith tried to pass through the doors but Chris and Destiny were there to stop him. Nightshade tried several times to get past Jack and the others but was cut off every time he tried.

Gabriel rushed past the commons and finally made it into Ravenwood. He ran to his own dorm after entering the boy's dorm but his own dorm was on the other side of the campus. He broke open his door grabbed the potion and left as quickly as possible. He booked it out of the dorms and rushed past the commons but when he made it to the shopping district a large crowd made it nearly impossible to get back to his friends. He had 2 choices, either blow the crowd up or go along with the crowd. Not wanting to be a rouge wizard he chose to wait impatiently.

The wraith jumped at Chris and Destiny trying to swipe them with his sickle but they avoided the attack. That's when he saw his moment to escape. Knowing the other wizards could do nothing to stop him he destroyed the door getting out of the tower and finally making it outside.

"At last, every wizard will all DIE by my hands!" He laughed like an insane man, and quickly fled the area.

"DAMN IT! Gabriel where are you? We need that potion! It's our only hope of winning!" Just as the wraith was about to exit the dark cave a group of wizards seemed to be standing there, as if they were waiting for him.

"Are you the one they call Lord Nightshade?" a girl asked. She had blue eyes that could pierce your soul and long black hair flowing with the wind. She wore long blue sleeves with a black vest over the rest of the shirt. She was wearing black pants and black shoes. She had a mask on that covered the bottom half of her face. She had 4 others with her, 2 on each side. The original fighters caught up just in time to see the scene that was taking place.

"Ah just what I needed, test subjects." The wraith put on the creepiest grin anyone had ever seen and asked "And what are you names you little brats?"

Without missing a beat the masked girl introduced herself and one by one the others did so as well. "I am known as the Jackal, that's all you need to know about me you boney freak." She sounded fierce and a force to be reckoned with. She proceeded to put her hood and draw her sword for the upcoming battle.

"I am Genevieve Moondreamer of the storm school, I'm afraid we can't let you pass." She was wearing purple armor and purple boots. She had long snowy white hair and also had blue eyes, but she had a softer gentler look in them. As she put up her electric charged purple hood and unhooked her staff you could see a mysterious dragon marking on her left arm. She was a little shorter than the others but still threatening none the less.

"My name is Ryan Hexcaster and I think my name is enough." She had a tattoo of the death symbol on the back of her neck and wore a long sleeved black vestment with a cape on the back that had the death symbol on it and black boots. They both had red trimmings on them making them look even more intimidating. She took out her wand right after she introduced herself and prepared to fight.

"I am Brook Deathblossom and trust me when we're done with you; you're going to wish you're road kill." She had blue eyes and straight black hair and she wore what looked like a shirt on the top half of her body and a dress on the bottom half. She was wearing something that looked like an Egyptian sarcophagus crown on her head. She pulled out her deck of cards and her wand preparing to fight.

"My name is Vanessa Spiritblood and quit smiling like that! It's starting to creep me out." She had blood red eyes with long snowy hair and pale skin. She wore a blue jumpsuit under her brown cloak and she was barefoot. She took out 2 daggers from her sides and closed her eyes to improve concentration.

"Come on how much longer is this going to take?!" Gabriel muttered to himself. By this time he was in the middle of the shopping district surrounded by wizards. He was pinching the base of his nose looking quite annoyed. He couldn't wait any longer so he came up with a plan to speed up the pace of the crowd. He screamed at the top of his lungs "HEY EVERYONE! THE BAZAAR IS HAVING A HUGE GIVEAWAY OF THEIR BEST ITEMS!" Within seconds the crowd pushed and shoved its way to Olde Town and the Bazaar was flooded with wizards. Gabriel was almost crushed by the crowd but narrowly escaped running into Triton Avenue as fast as he could. He rushed past the arena that was being repaired and made it to the entrance of the dark cave, where he stopped and watched what was about to happen.

"Ryan and Brooke cover our backs. Vanessa, Eve and I will go up close for this battle." They went into a triangular formation around the wraith while the other 2 stood on opposite sides from each other so they can help in any way they can. As the battle arena forms under their feet the wraith makes his preparations and cracks a few bones while he's at it. Nightshade made the first moved and tried to attack the Jackal since she appeared to be the strongest. He swiped but she dodged and was about to attack his back but was interrupted by Seth.

"Don't attack the black moving thing. It's a deadly virus that can kill you easily!" Now she was hesitant about attacking him. Seth saw Gabriel and yelled again "Gabriel what are you doing just standing there?!" This snapped him out of the battle and made him realize he still had the potion in his hand. "Throw the potion already!" Lord Nightshade being aware of the potions power tries to take it from Gabriel by using the D.E.A.D. virus as multiple arms. He barley avoids the first deadly swipes then runs past the other arms. He was dodging the arms as best he could while also looking for the perfect area to throw the potion.

Finally seeing the perfect place he chucks it as hard as he could and the potion hits the base of the virus. The black virus started to grow and grow and in no time at all the wraith started to mutate and grow himself. He was now 15 feet tall and his D.E.A.D. virus turned into a gigantic ball above him. "Any last words you little brats?" the ball looks as if it was about to explode. The potion had failed. They all watched and gritted their teeth as he was about set off the mother of all killer bombs. No one said a thing and just watched his ticking time bomb expand more and more. "I thought so. Have fun in hell you little brats." The bomb grew until it was the size of a mountain and everyone in Wizard City could see the bomb.

Nia and Brianna ran outside of Bartleby to see the giant bomb. After a moment they saw that it was coming from Triton Avenue and ran as quickly as they could. The wraith finally detonated the bomb, making the giant black ball disappear in a blinding white light. No one could see the results of the bomb due to the temporary blindness everyone was in. Once their vision came back they were surprised they were even alive. They cheered thinking the bomb didn't work but when they looked up the both the 15 foot wraith and the giant bomb were still there. The bomb was in mid explosion but they looked closer and saw both of them were frozen! They saw someone hovering next to it. It was Connor!

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF WIZARD CITY! THIS THING WILL ONLY BUY YOU 5 MINUTES! GO NOW!" He shouted as loud as he could. His voice reached up until the Shopping District and of course it caused mass chaos. Everyone ran to Bartleby and opened up the spiral door running into random worlds. "You guys get out of here to!" He shouted at the group of fighters. The second group of fighters looked at each other and nodded. Before she completely fled the Jackal looked back at Connor.

"Frostbreath. You better come back; you still owe me a rematch."

"I can't promise you that I'll live. But if I do … no doubt we will have that rematch." She left leaving the scene quickly. The original group still stood their ground. "What are you still doing here?! Go before it's too late!" He yelled at them but they hesitated to run.

"We aren't leaving without you Connor! You've protected us since day 1! We can't leave a friend like that!" Seth finally responded.

"As much as I'd like to go with you guys I can't. The only reason why this hasn't exploded yet is because I'm keeping it stable. You guys have to continue without me. Just don't get in as much trouble alright?" Everyone gritted their teeth knowing they could do nothing to help. They finally decided to leave their protector, their savior, their friend. Everyone made it to the spiral door in time but there were only 6 people in the group. Someone was missing!

"Alright this is going to be a risky move." Connor's plan was to destroy the bomb without it completely destroying the city.

"Need a little help?" a voice came from the ground. Connor looked down to see Gabriel with his arms crossed with a straight serious face on.

"I thought I told you to get out of here!"

"I know you did. But this is my mess and I will gladly pay the price for my own mistake!" Gabriel shouted back. The ice started to crumble and the wraith started to become free again.

Connor smirked and said "I respect you Gabriel. You're man enough to face your own mistakes. As long as you're here, I could use that help."

The others watched Wizard City from Krokotopia and prayed for Connor and Gabriel, hoping they both make it out alive. Another bright light filled the skies blinding everyone for a short time again. When their vision returned Wizard City was still there and no one seemed hurt! Ambrose checked in with the other worlds and sure enough nothing had happened!

"Good news everyone! Everyone is alive and well!" Ambrose announced.

"But at what cost. Connor and Gabriel still haven't shown any signs that they are still alive." From that comment Seth clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"NO. I refuse to believe 2 of my best friends are dead!" with that he ran into the spiral door returning back to Wizard City.

"Seth wait!" Sabrina ran after him worried for him. The others followed after the both of them.

The city may have survived, but the land was in ruins. He returned to Triton Avenue and searched through all the rubble but no luck. He went back into the dark cave looking for any signs of his best friends but still no luck. Eventually Seth found Connor's trident and part of Gabriel's clothing. He kept searching but after he completely searched the cave nothing else was in there. The others finally caught up with Seth. He was just standing in the middle of the road looking at the piece of clothing and the trident. In an effort to honor his friends he stuck the end of the trident in the ground in front of the wraith's tower and putting the cloth through the trident. Tears left everyone's eyes as they left the cave, without the friends they once knew and loved.

**I just reread this and it actually pulled my emotions. Maybe I shouldn't have ended this chapter like this. I feel so bad for ending it just like this.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**I'm letting you know I'm still accepting OC's, I'm sorry I … I just need a moment.**

**Happy New Years guys, hope you had a great 2012!**

**I'll cya later**

**-4321**


	11. Chapter 11: The Guardians Angel

**I have returned! Again! For like the 11****th**** time! Ah whatever.**

**I'm just letting you guys know that chapters will indeed be posted later due to freaking school but I will try my best to get ****them to you!**

**Anyways here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: The Guardians Angel**

It had been a few days since the bomb had gone off and everyone is helping repair the city. Our heroes had been quieter than usual due to the death of their best friends. Even others who were usually the opposite of quiet were dead silent. They continued to repair the city in silence until Ambrose called an assembly and to come in a black suit/dress. It was a funeral. No one still found any signs of Connor or Gabriel. Everyone gave up after they weren't found with all the citizens of the city looking for them for around 5 days.

"Hello everyone. Thank you all for coming. Today we are here to honor those who sacrificed their lives in order to save every wizard in the spiral. Connor Frostbreath and Gabriel Fairymask. Let us have a moment of silence for them." There was a long pause before Ambrose continued. "Now if there is anything you'd like to say about the 2 please come up one at a time." He gave the stage to Seth who was the first one to go up.

"Gabriel was my best friend for as long as I could remember. He was always by my side when I needed him and helped me through losing my own father. He wasn't my best friend after all. He was my brother. Connor was like my guardian angel. He protected me and my friends since day 1. I didn't know him long but in the short time we knew each other I could tell he was a great person." He got off the stage because he couldn't continue remembering the good times with his friends. Everyone was on the verge of tears but a few others continued. Brianna went up and spoke.

"Even though I had known Gabriel for a short time, in that short time I learned he was a great guy. I had known Connor for a few years and I have to say, losing him was like losing a brother and a sister at the same time. I just wish I could thank him."

"You can thank me now." Everyone looked in the direction the voice came from. It was Connor and Gabriel! Connor had scratches and bruises everywhere. Only half of his black cloak remained and that half had a bunch of holes. His hood was completely off showing his blonde hair. His hood was off mainly because it was incinerated from the explosion. His smile seemed to have lit up the faces on everyone. Gabriel was holding Connor up by his shoulder. Gabriel was missing his entire shirt except for his sleeve on his left arm. He had many bruises and scrapes as well. They both had blood coming out of their mouths and looked very exhausted. Everyone had just stared at them in surprise and disbelief.

"Gabriel … Connor … is it really you?" Jack finally asked breaking the silence. His voice was much softer than usual.

"We aren't ready to die just yet guys." Gabriel smiled being reunited with his best friends. Their friends ran up to them to hug and help them out. They passed out soon after and woke up in a hospital bed.

"Guys they're waking up!" Jocelyn said to the others and they came rushing in.

"Oh my head, it feels like when we first came to Wizard City." Gabriel said. "How long were we out for?"

"About a week, we started to fear you guys might have never woken up!" Destiny said with glee.

"By the way how the hell did you guys survive that explosion?!" everyone was indeed curious about that question.

"Well" Connor started as he sat up. "The fact is we don't know the whole truth our selves. I remember Gabriel and I were hovering next to the bomb before it went off. As we put all our energy into a shield around the bomb to prevent the virus from spreading we started to fall. We didn't have enough energy to even float anymore and as we fell the bomb went off. But I remember someone catching me and another person catching Gabriel and leave very quickly. They were the fastest people I had ever seen. They even managed to out run the explosion itself! Even though my vision started to blur I could barely see a few features of our saviors. The one who caught me was a girl. She had long brown hair and bright yellow eyes. At least I think. My vision was so screwed up I can't remember much. She was definitely from the storm school though I know that."

"I think I remember those people to. The one who saved me was also a girl. I remember a few features about her. I remember she had long black hair with blue eyes, I'm not sure. I do remember passing by the shopping district though and I think they jumped off of the ledge."

"Yeah now I'm starting to remember that part to. I heard one of them say something. They said something that I can't remember. Then when they jumped a white portal opened up and they landed in an all white room. That's when I blacked out completely."

"I remember one last thing about that white room; it had some guy just sitting in front of a desk. He was facing us with his fingers locked in front of his face and he talked to our rescuers. That's when I blacked out."

Everyone was pretty lost by what they had just heard. A white portal on the ledge of the shopping district with some guy who was sitting at a desk inside? What did this mean? Was there some guy who just did us all a favor? Is he watching over even Ambrose, the head master of Wizard City? After Gabriel and Connor both healed enough to leave the hospital they all agreed to go to the ledge of the shopping district and discussed what this could mean.

"So they jumped over this ledge?" Seth asked

"Yeah, I don't know how but they opened up a portal through here. I wonder if we can open it." Connor said curiously.

"Well we can figure it out later. Right now we still have to help repair the city, after all this was basically our fault." A messenger then came running towards the group of fighters with a bag of telegrams. He reached into his bag and handed them a rolled up scroll with a red ribbon on it.

"A message from Head Master Ambrose he requests for your assistance immediately!" after that he ran off delivering more telegrams.

"What does it say?" Sabrina asked as Seth opened it. Seth read the note allowed. 'I request your help immediately! I'm sorry it's so sudden but it's about Malistare! I don't want this to spread so I didn't include many details in this letter. Please dispose of this letter as soon as you read it.' They all rushed over to the Headmasters office which was the first thing to be rebuilt. When they got there Ambrose looked quite worried and you could tell he had fear in his eyes. He was walking back and forth constantly before they had arrived.

"Ah at last everyone is here! I have important news I need to tell you about Malistare!"

"You mean that one guy who tried to kill us with his freaky looking dragons when we first came here?"

"Yes him. I have found recent news that he is in Krokotopia, the desert world we went to in order to escape the explosion!"

"But why us? We're not even powerful enough to defeat the wraith."

"But you are the ones who actually killed him." Ambrose did have a point there. The wraith was killed by his own bomb and since then fewer and fewer enemies are in the streets.

"What's Malistare even doing in Krokotopia anyway?"

"That's what I'm worried about. He's after an ancient artifact in that world that has mystic powers! If he gets his hands on it who knows what kind of damage he can cause!" No one had ever seen Ambrose like this before. He quickly gave them the spiral key and they all walked to the spiral door.

"Wow, whatever Malistare is after it can't be good if Ambrose is this worried." Destiny said as they entered Bartleby. They turned the key and opened the door only to find that they were already in the desert world. They got out through a door in the front of the chamber and saw multiple pyramids. It's true they had been there before but they had never paid attention to the world. A rather tall dog in what appeared to be a ranger uniform greeted the fighters quickly after they all got out of the chamber.

"Hello and welcome to Krokotopia! I am Sergeant Major Talbot of the Royal Expeditionary Force and who might you all be?" Everyone introduced themselves one by one but before they could say anything else Talbot interrupted them. "Connor Frostbreath is that you? I thought you had perished in the incident in Wizard City!" Everyone turned around to see Connor there standing in the back.

"Connor I thought you left when we went into Bartleby."

"I was about to but I know I have to keep a close eye on you guys. I'm not going to help you guys fight unless it's an emergency. I have orders to keep you safe not protect you from everything."

"I suppose that's fair, after all I guess it would be unfair if we had someone who helped save the spiral once already." Jack said but he didn't mind at all. He rather prefers it the way it's been. "Let's get moving guys. We got work to do."

"Right I have your first mission for you. I need you to help out Professor Winthrop in the Pyramid of the Sun. It's the big one right ahead." The group was off but Connor went back to Wizard City to help repair it.

In the dark room we see Malistare yet again looking through his red crystal ball.

"Looks like Ambrose fell for the bait after all! What a foolish old man, to be tricked by a mere rumor. I just need the super advanced army to stall much longer than usual. I still need a few months before everything will be in place. But while I'm at it I think I should have a little fun with these little pests before they become a real threat. Lieutenant! Report at once!" another dark figure came in but this time it was a boy kneeling before Malistare.

"You needed me sir?"

"I want you to make sure they don't leave Krokotopia too soon. Stall them for as long as possible do you hear me?"

"Yes sir." The dark figure quickly disappeared after that.

"Assassin, report at once!" Malistare yelled much more seriously this time.

"You needed me sir?" the girl was in the room yet again.

"I want you to keep an eye on these pests. Report back to me after every boss battle. In a possible time that I have perished I want you to kill these little brats as my last wish. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes sir! I will not fail you!" She disappeared again.

"General! Get in now!" Malistare was taking no chances if he was about to use his general.

"You called?" It was another girl. She sounded much tougher than the assassin.

"I want you to prepare the army of Dragonspyre. Take your time and gather all of the toughest bosses first. Then go get the rest of the remaining one's. I want you to go from highest to lowest rank starting with the 2 helephants in the chambers below us."

"It will take some time, will that be alright sir?"

"Yes take all the time you need. Just make sure the toughest bosses and enemies are all in the army. Understand?"

"Understood, I'll be on my way now." She left Malistare to think by himself. He knows he will have to fight the band of heroes sooner or later but he needed time. If he obtained the time he needs then his greatest weapon will be unleashed. The Titan Dragon itself.

"So you are the new help around these parts hmm? Glad to have you here!" a member of the expedition force greeted them as soon as they entered. Dogs are quite excitable, maybe that's why these seem so excited when they talk.

"How can we help?"

"I need you to go into the Chamber of Fire at once! I heard Danforth had found a secret chamber somewhere inside. I'm certain he needs your assistance! The Chamber of Fire is located through that giant hole in the wall on my right but be careful! These enemies are not like the ones in Wizard City!" They all entered the Royal Hall and found a map on a table nearby.

"Ok so then … we have to find Danforth and he's stationed … right there!" they all ran off taking the map with them in search of the archeologist. Once they had reached him he told them everything about the Chamber of the Charmed.

"The Soul Keeper must be stopped! Even in the afterlife those poor manders still have to serve that greedy tyrant they call a king. You have to save them!"

"Don't worry, we'll help them out. Besides I always wanted to stop one of those tyrants I heard about from history class." Jack said with a smirk on his face.

"Let's get going guys! We have a king to kill." They all ran to the mystic chamber avoiding the other enemies. Everyone thought it was odd that most of the enemies they had seen were animals like crocodiles and salamanders. They had reached the chamber and broke the door open thinking he would be right behind the door. Turns out there was even more salamanders behind the door but they could see a hall way leading somewhere up ahead past them. The salamanders did not seem to notice the group. It was as if they couldn't see them at all. They walked right passed all the miserable looking manders then finally reached a giant open door. They saw a royal crocodile being treated like a king and served by the manders.

"Hey you! Freaky king guy!" Jocelyn shouted at him and he opened his eyes looking in the direction of the voice.

"Fools! You've disturbed the tomb of the Soul Keeper! My eternal rest will be no more! Your life will end here and you will all serve me, just as these manders do!"

"Don't be too sure. You have no idea what we're capable of." The arena formed and glowed under their feet after they both finished talking to commence the battle. Jocelyn was the first to strike this time and tried to damage him as much as she could by running up to him and kicking him in the face with a frozen foot. He didn't even flinch.

"Do you really think I'd be as easy to kill as Nightshade? I'm nothing like that fool. If you think you can just kill me just like that you have another thing coming!" Jocelyn jumped back seeing as ice attacks were useless Destiny tried to attack using electricity as a boost again. He blocked her punch with only the palm of his hand with no effort.

"This can't be good. If Destiny isn't quick enough to catch him off guard then we won't do any better."

"Maybe we can Seth, if he's an ice then that means my attacks will do double the damage doesn't it?" Jack came up with an idea that could weaken him enough for the others to finish the job but they would all have to attack at once just to do it. Everyone agreed to try it out in order to stop the greedy ice king.

"Are you done blathering or are you going to actually fight me now?" The soul keeper was growing impatient with our group of heroes. 3 of the fighters formed a triangular formation around the crocodile and jumped him from their positions. He managed to block all of their attacks with again little to no effort. "Do you really think you can just attack me with such a see through maneuver?" He then blocked Destiny's attack who was about to sneak up on him. Then blocked another hidden attack from Gabriel. "Come on now. You really didn't think I would fall for that kind of attack did you?" Gabriel just smirked at his remark. Jack was the third surprise attack from them. "This is getting old." The soul keeper tried to move his left arm to block but he couldn't! He was still blocking Gabriel's attack and if he moved his left arm one of them wouldn't hesitate to attack. He looked at his right arm and his legs, but they were all blocking the other wizard's attacks! He was cornered!

Jack punched him as hard as he could with his flaming hand. It nearly knocked him down but somehow he was still standing, holding his cheek.

"You little bastard! You're going to pay for that!" He called every minion he had and a giant gust of wind blew past them forcing them to shut their eyes. Once they had opened them they saw a giant ice mander with the king at the top controlling them! "Let's see if you can defend your selves against this!"

"This might take longer than I thought." Sabrina said.

**Eh yea that's the end of the chapter. I just really wanted to post a new one on January 1****st****! Happy New Year**** guys!**

**For Moonlight blade: When I read that scene I actually had second thoughts of rewriting that part but it is something you guys didn't expect and that's what I love sometimes. Yes I do read reviews and I don't want to spoil if your characters are in or not. It's no fun to ruin surprises!**

**Until next time guys!**

**-4321**


	12. Chapter 12: Back and Forth

**I'm back! And a few new things are … gonna have to read to find out! Anyways its finally the weekend and new chapter finally posted!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: Back and Forth**

There was a giant gust of wind that blew past them, nearly knocking them all down. It blew some coiled up rope into Destiny but she simply ignored it and put the rope into her pouch for later purposes.

"The wind of war? No it's too powerful to be that!" Jack shouted at the giant mander.

"I have stricken fear into you little brats haven't I?! You should be scared! This is my ULTAMA CARD!" they looked at each other confused and shrugged.

"The hells an ultama card?" Destiny asked curiously and everyone looked at Gabriel waiting for an answer.

"Beats me, why are you asking me?"

"Well you are the smartest one here after all." Jack countered and everyone seemed to forget about the battle, lost in their conversation..

"My opponenets don't even know what an ultama card is … how sad and pathetic." The king said rudely interrupting the groups conversation. He then realized something about it. If they don't know what it is, they must not have one of their own! A toothy grin appeared on his face at the thought of this and devious plans started to form in his head.

"Well if we knew what it is we wouldn't be having this conversation now would we!" Seth yelled back at the soul keeper. He just simply ignored and tried to kill them with the giant mander. He controlled the giant with what looked like both his mind and his staff. The mander stomped around, shot out smaller manders from out its palm, and even tried to grab and eat our heroes many times. It seemed unstoppable as everyone tried their hardest as to so much as scratch it.

"How are we supposed to fight something like this? We haven't even scratched it yet!" Sabrina yelled, and she was right. It didn't look like it had any weaknesses at all and everyone had been giving it their all just to try and damage it. Seth started to observe the mander from a few different angles at how the beast attacked, moved around, and what position was best to attack the soul keeper from. Eventually he came up with a solution that just might work and as soon as he thought his plan through he gathered everyone in and told them what they could do to stop the giant menace.

"Everyone! I have an idea on how to bring him down!" They all ran to Seth and huddled around him. As they had finally finished explaining the plan one of them took out the rope they had found earlier. Still coiled up in her hand Destiny and a few of the others started running to the manders feet, avoiding every obstacle that was in their way. This had caught the Soul Keepers attention as he tried to smash them with the giant's large fists. Meanwhile Seth and the others were going directly for the croc himself in an attempt to steal his staff, rendering him and his power useless. Knowing this was a double attack from experience he quickly turned his attention to Seth's group and made the giant mander swipe at them, launching them into the wall.

"Really? Did you really think I would fall for the oldest trick in the book? How dumb do you think I am?"

"Dumb enough to fall for this." Destiny shouted back. The Soul Keeper looked down only to see that the manders feet were already tied up and the group was waiting for Seth's word.

"Why you little fu-!" he was cut off by Seth who gave the order to push.

"Push now!" Everyone started pushing as hard as they could and slowly but effectively the giant started to fall backwards. As the colossal mander hit the ground it turned back into smaller manders and they all fled the scene, knowing nothing but their freedom. Everyone walked up to the Soul Keeper and Destiny grabbed him by the shirt, picking him up.

"Fine fine the manders are free to go! Just leave my eternal resting place be!" the croc pleaded.

"We will but we want some information first. What is Malistare planning to do? And what does it have to do with us?"

"You may have defeated me but I cannot say a word about Lord Malistare's plans! If I do they could be ruined!"

"That's the point you idiot! As citizens of Wizard City we need to know what he's up to and we need to know now!"

"I can't! If anyone of his minions hear me talk about it then they will kill me! I may be a ghost but I can still die!"

"Tell us! We need to know! What if your world was in danger and you could lose everything! All because you couldn't get one guy to talk huh?! We need to know! Thousands maybe millions of people's lives are in danger!" The room was silent for a few moments after that. The croc had thought about this and finally decided to talk again.

"Malistare is after an ancient artifact with mystic powers here."

"Do you know what it is? What can it do?"

"He is after the kroko-" he was cut off mid sentence by a throwing knife to the head! Everyone raised their weapons and was on guard. There was a few moments of silence before anything happened. The group created a circular formation back to back as they kept watch for the sneaky killer. A shadow ran by but no one could see it. Everyone was on edge. The fire that lit the room was starting to die out but footsteps were heard from the shadows. It was a boy with dirty blonde hair, black and white robes, and what seemed to be grey eyes. His hands in his pockets and grey eyes staring directly at the group, he started to smile. He chuckled a little and said a few words before vanishing into thin air.

"Relax. I am not here to kill you … yet. I am only here to warn you to stop interfering with Malistare's plans. If you do not stop, you will die by my hands." The boy's voice gave off a small echo as he left and the fire seemed to only have about a minute left before going out. As they all left the chamber they went back to Danforth and turned the quest in. Another telegram had reached the group with a surprise inside. Ambrose had sent another telegram and it read 'I need you and your team to return to Wizard City at once! The first day of your training/schooling begins tomorrow!' This gave the group the strangest faces when they read this because after all Ambrose did want them to defeat Malistare as quickly as possible.

"Well I was going back to the city anyways. I need some sleep! I'm exhausted!" Gabriel said as he yawned.

"Actually I could go for some shut eye myself. Let's go guys, we have school tomorrow. They left Krokotopia and once they came back to Wizard City it was already evening time. They headed to their dorms and once they had reached them, they were all knocked out.

***The next morning***

The next morning Seth, Jack and Gabriel all got up and started getting ready for the day. Since the 3 of them shared one dorm they each took their turns making breakfast, getting ready, and even going to the bathroom. They all left for their schools as soon as they were finished getting ready for the day. They separated as they went into their own schools, ready for school.

"To you life may just seem to be healing. But it's much more than that. Life is how you breathe, how you act, how you feel, and what your characteristics are like. It is an art that is difficult to perfect, but once you do it can be a beautiful killer or a harmonic saint. It is a beauty of nature and is indeed an intense power that you all posses. This is only the beginning and it becomes ever greater." Moolinda lectured to the class. This had Seth already interested and eager to learn even more.

"Myth is a force to be reckoned with. Without myth our world possibly wouldn't exist. Ravenwood basically is a myth and will only exist in myth to humans. Earth is not in the spiral, it is in a similar place called the universe but without Earth our magic could be useless. They have given us myths such as Medusa, Zeus, and even a highly unlikely but possible 14.5 earthquake. It's the most powerful earthquake known to man. It can tear through continents with ease, and the earth itself could collapse."

"Death, the price that comes with life, it is the very opposite of life and once you buy life, you pay for it later in death. It is impossible to avoid in any situation. Ghosts are dead, zombies are undead, and everything eventually dies out. It may seem gloomy at first but when you know you have the power of death, its going to bring a smile to your face. Although you cannot kill enemies immediately you can poison them with something called 'deadly touch'. It allows you to poison anything you want and you will have total control over it. It will not affect other deaths but it is a very useful technique."

"Storm is a powerful destructive force. The strongest of all schools in fact. Where do we get our strength you may ask? Have you ever looked at the sky? What's in the sky most of the time? That's right clouds. Now how much sky does the Earth have? That's right, every single part of the world has sky and as long as we have sky we will continue to have our incredible power. We do however have a weak spot. How often does lightning hit someone? You guessed it, it's a rare sight to see. This will apply to us as well and so far is our only weakness."

"Ice is a defensive magic. It's strength comes from its defense and those who master it are greatly difficult to defeat. The reason why ice is so strong in defense? Have you ever tried to break an ice cube with your bare hands? Now imagine trying to break an ice berg in one hit. Others such as the legendary Jack Frost have perfected the defensive technique and have gone down in history as one of the greatest ice wizards."

"Fire is a crimson beauty of chaos. It is warmth and it is life but as the old saying goes, play with fire and you're going to get burned. It is a dangerous element and you can be easily harmed by it. However there are many benefits to this such as the flare body, a technique that sets any part of the body on fire but only harms the opponents. There are many techniques to the use of fire but the best known attacks are those from an ultama attack." This reminded Jack that he still didn't know what that was, he raised his hand and asked what he needed to know.

"What's an ultama card?"

"An ultama card is a custom card that you, the students, create. It is supposed to be your trump card, your last chance, your final attempt. It's basically meant to be your most powerful attack, even more powerful than your schools final card, such as efreet." Jack nodded at the response and continued listening to the lesson.

"Balance. The power of yin and yang eternally fighting in a never ending battle. Balance is peace and war, both sides of a coin, or even light and darkness. If the balance was ever broken this could possibly destroy balance itself in a forever broken state. Students such as Ra was able to find these studies and another student proved this theory to be true. Yang Yin, one of THE most powerful balance generals in Wizard History, he studied what Ra had found and tried proving to the world that if light over powered the dark it could set off a chain reaction leading to darkness eventually coming back and over powering the light. No one believed him so he decided to prove this himself. He started an all out war with his own army of darkness and chaos to prove not to mess with the balance of light and dark, but what he didn't realize is his heart broke out of balance as well and it turned dark. He was sealed away after his defeat, forever resting in his tomb under Wizard City." This was the final class of the day and everyone went back to their dorms, falling asleep as soon as they hit the bed.

As they woke up the next day a telegram was slipped under their doors that Ambrose needed them again. The boys dressed quickly and talked as they walked to the headmasters tower.

"I'm sorry to go back and forth with orders but I need you to go back to Krokotopia, you will continue your lessons once you help out Krokotopia. I wish you the best." They questioned why Ambrose did this but soon realized, stopping a evil master mind is more important than school and even one day of training will help them. They returned to Krokotopia all geared up and ready to fight.

**Short chapter this time around. Again. Well you guys have been real patient and I've kinda been doing like a bunch of school work and so I'm gonna hopefully try and get a chapter posted on the upcoming holiday! Oh and one more thing. I need a few more guy characters actually cause the only guy characters I've received are Nigel and Chris. Even 3 more would just be enough. Thanks for reading!**

**Cya guys next time!**

**-4321**


	13. Chapter 13: Familiar Faces

**Ok, it's the weekend and I'm all pumped up full of energy! Especially since it's a 3 day weekend! Yea! Ok on with the story.**

**Enjoy **

**Chapter 13: Familiar Faces**

"Ah there you are! We've been looking for you. Listen after the incident with the soul keeper in the pyramid we are slowly but effectively starting to gain control back. I want you to help out in the sphinx on the other island. We will call for your assistance if you are needed once more." They took the boat that lead to the island and paid the sand sailor for his part. As they were about to walk inside of the entrance of the sphinx one of the team members spotted a secret entrance.

"Hey guys! There's a ladder that goes down somewhere over here!"

"We'll check it out after we help out in the sphinx, right now we have people to help." Seth was usually an adventurous person but being team leader he has to take charge and put priorities first. They all entered the sphinx and as they went through a dark tunnel it started to get darker and colder. It was so cold you could start seeing your breath and usually start getting hypothermia. Lucky for them they were wizards so their body could withstand much more pressure, intense heat, and cold parts of the world without a jacket easily. They continued to walk down the hallway until they reached a big arena with a giant pit surrounding the arena with blue torches and frozen water around the room. An old crocodile was across the room with a white beard that reached the ground and a cane to support his balance.

"Why hello there young travelers, I am Shalek the Wise. Who are you?" the croc greeted them with kindness and so they decided to trust him, considering their last encounter with a crocodile. They all introduced themselves one by one and eventually Shalek had told them what was going on. "I am glad you are here to help us young wizards. We need help with many many things here. For your first mission I want you to go down into the grand arena and talk to the Arena Master about helping Krokotopia. His help will be a great help to the cause." He sent them down another long hallway that lead to a giant circular room that was also lit with blue torches. The floor was covered with sand and fighters of all shapes and sizes. They walked up to the krok in the middle of the room standing on a platform.

"Welcome to the Grand Arena! Are you here to enter in this year's tournament?" he greeted them with a smirk on his face thinking he found fresh meat for the grinder.

"Actually we're just here to talk to you about Krokotopia."

"If you want to talk to me you're going to have to win the tournament! And judging from your looks I won't be talking to you anytime soon." To a few of the others this was pretty rude but Jack took this as a challenge.

"So if we win this year's tournament we can talk to you about business. Is that right?"

"Correct but unless a miracle saves you, you're all going to die within the first round." Now Jack was really interested. From all the recent fighting lately he's been aching for a good fight wanting to test out a few new things.

"Challenge accepted. We'll see if the tournament is as tough as you say it is." Jack said with a smirk on his face.

"Excellent! The tournament will begin tomorrow at noon. Signup sheets are over there on the wall." Everyone had signed their names on the pieces of paper and left the arena after that. The arena master grinned as they left, knowing his trap will soon be complete. They all went back to the major where he gave them a place to stay for the night.

***The next morning***

They all entered the arena seeing many more fighters than yesterday. They spotted another group of wizards across the room and decided to greet them. When they got close enough they realized they had seen them before, they got even closer they realized it was the group of fighters that helped with the battle against Lord Nightshade!

"Hey guys! How are ya?" the masked Jackal greeted them with a smile and a wave of her hand.

"Hey! Long time no see! Are you guys entering the tournament to?"

"Yea, since we didn't really get to fight Nightshade we thought we should try fighting a variety of opponents and what better place than the arena?"

"That's good to hear! But you guys are already strong enough, the only reason any of us couldn't really fight Nightshade was because of his shield so you can't really blame your selves."

"We are strong, but there is always someone stronger, someone better, and someone faster. We want to perfect our skills as much as possible so that if a day comes that every wizard is needed, we'll make use of ourselves and help out."

"Welcome fighters from all over the spiral!" The arena master started, cutting off their conversation. "Today you will all fight for 60,000 crowns! You have to options of fighting, solo or with a group! For those of you who are weak or are new I recommend you fight in groups. The first match will commence in ten minutes! Be ready or drop out!" A large crowd started to gather and sit in the audience section of the arena to view the fights. There was lots of talking and cheering as everyone started getting ready.

"By the way, how do we know when we are going next?"

"We don't. That's the devilish part of the tournament. You have to be fully prepared at all times, that's why fighters have little 5 minute breaks in between matches." Everyone started making sure they had everything they needed and fully prepared. 10 minutes had finally past by and the arena master went back up onto the platform. He came back with a magic box with paper slips in them and pulled out 2 pieces of papers.

"Everyone take 4 steps back, except for the fighter 'Pulverizer' and team '7 Sneaky Spiders'." Everyone took the steps back and when they did a magic see through barrier was put up. "Let the match begin!" he shouted and the crowd started to roar but fell to silence soon after to concentrate on the fight. The Pulverizer was a giant rocky colossus with a massive sword and some rock armor. The '7 Sneaky Spiders' were frosty spiders that moved quickly around the arena. The 7 of them split up into different directions and they moved so swiftly they became invisible. They attacked the rocky monster all at once biting him with their ice cold teeth injecting venom within him. The match ended there and was recorded as 'The quickest arena battle in history'.

"As expected 7 against 1 is an obvious answer. 'Pulverizer stood no chance against the spiders and will now be taken to the infirmary to be taken care of. We will take a 5 minute break to take care of him now." The Arena Master spoke and a few of the audience members left to go get a few snacks or to the bathroom. 5 minutes had been up and the next match had started. Match after match fighters from all over the spiral fell to their opponents whether they were bears, dragons, or even samurai.

"Next up we have 'Blade of the Moon' against 'Destroyer of Light'. What an odd name. Anyways will the fighters step up." A wizard stepped up. They hadn't noticed her before because of so many fighters. As she was walking a huge gust of wind blew past the others knocking them down. She stopped walking when she was face to face with her opponent. Her long black hair reaching down to her back, her bright sky blue eyes focused, and her white dress with blue trimmings had a quite complex design. Her blue striped boots on the sand below her with a weapon that looked massive on her back. On the other side was a gigantic helephant creature with red armor on. It's sword on fire and glowing eyes focused on the wizard. "Now then, let the match begin!"

The helephant swung its sword directly on the wizard who didn't seem to move. The sword clashed with the ground splashing the sand around but to its surprise, no wizard anywhere in sight. It looked around looking for her when someone finally noticed she was standing on its hunched over back with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. She took out the giant weapon resting on her back only to reveal that it was a silver and blue colored lance. She then jumped in front of the helephant taunting it after her landing. He swung his sword again, this time trying a horizontal swipe and a loud _PING_ sound was heard. It was metal clashing with metal, their weapons clashing and intensity in the air. She started to smile as she was blocking his attack with her lance and looked up at the helephant.

"I haven't had a good match in quite a while, this should be more interesting than I thought." She said. Eventually they broke apart from their positions and she ran behind the large elephant and slashed at his back but the attack didn't even pierce his skin. Since elephants have rough armor like skin imagine how powerful an armored up magic elephant's skin would be like. She avoided another side slash by rolling under the sword and getting behind him again. She slashed his back with both hands and all her strength in it. It was enough to make the helephant roar in pain which was usually a rare sight to see. She found a strategy to this and constantly ran around the elephant slashing various places with just enough force to make him roar. She stopped once he had so many cuts you couldn't find one place where he didn't find a scar. She stood in front of the mighty still standing helephant and put her lance back. Right when he was about to strike her with one final attempt he started leaning backwards and fell over. He had fainted from blood loss and was soon taken by the medics.

"The winner of the round is 'Blade of the Moon'. We will now take a 5 minute break." The Arena Master teleported out of the room leaving anyone to do what they wanted in the 5 minutes. They walked over to the mysterious winner and talked to her.

"That was amazing! You just beat an enemy 3x your size and won!"

"Thanks, I have a lot of experience when it comes to fighting."

"What's your name?"

"My name's Christina Moonblade. What are your names?"

"I'm Seth these are my friends Jack, Sabrina, Destiny, Gabriel, and Jocelyn. That reminds me, Jack what did you sign our team name as?"

"I'll tell you when we're up." The Arena Master had come back after the break was over and introduced the next fighters.

"Now that the break is over we have the 'Mirror Me's' against the 'Allied Powers' this round."

"That's us. The Allied Powers."

"So like the team from WW1? That's actually not bad, all 6 schools that are allies and we are wizards so we do have powers. Yea that name fits us pretty well actually." Gabriel commented. The 6 of them stepped up to find enemies that they have never seen before. These were a new kind of enemies that were new to the spiral. Not even Ambrose had seen these things before. They were puppets on strings with blank bodies and blank faces.

"Let the match begin!" The Arena Master yelled and soon after the puppets started to shape differently. They turned into black figures but these figures looked familiar. Soon they started to show their own clothes and what they wore was the exact same thing our heroes were wearing! Soon they figured out that the shape they took was our own fighters. It was like looking into a mirror but having no face and skin the color of your own shadow. Now they know why they named themselves 'Mirror Me's' and now it's a battle between themselves.

"This is going to be one hell of a confusing battle." Jack said as he faced his own mirror image. They took their fighting stances but the 'Mirror Me's' just copied them and took the exact same fighting pose the others did. They each represented someone. There was a Shadow Jack, Shadow Sabrina, Shadow Jocelyn and so on. They mimicked who they were copying but they were completely synced, there was no delay time. They all jumped at each other and tried to attack. It was blocked with the same attack so each of them figured out this was going to be the most difficult battle yet. What's even more interesting was that not only was their image copied, so was their stats. They moved at the same speed and had the same strength but whenever the copiers had the chance they would attack once on their own. They were fast, strong, and smart. Many of our heroes took out their potions but the Arena Master took the bottles away.

"No you don't, these fights are meant to be fair. No exceptions." The krok spoke and this made our heroes panic. Their energy was almost all gone and the copiers had plenty of fight left in them. Things were starting to look grim and people around them were actually starting to take bets. The odds were stacked against them and it seemed like the match was basically over. Sabrina realized something and called everyone into a group huddle.

"Everyone group huddle! I have an idea on how to defeat these guys!" Everyone hesitated for a moment but ran to her anyway.

"Say it quick before they attack!"

"I don't need to, take a look at them." They all looked back over at their mirror images and they were doing the exact same thing, in a group huddle looking over at our fighters. "Anyways I have an idea. If we take on our own mirror images then we stand no chance, but what if we attack each other's shadows? They would still copy us but they won't copy the one who's fighting them." They all agreed on the plan and broke apart. The shadows did the same thing. They all charged at their own copies but switched places in a way that was still symmetrical but completely different people. Symmetry was all that mattered and as long as that was maintained nothing would really change.

Their fighting styles were all completely different and they were too busy mirroring the person they copied rather than their own fight. This fight was much easier for our fighters and they maintained to do a lot more damage than the last time. If one of them would punch they could see it coming and easily dodge it. The round was nearly over as they all finished each other's shadows off with one final punch. They were knocked out but our heroes were still standing, tired and bleeding but standing. The shadows were taken by the medics and the others walked over to a few benches by the wall and sat down.

"The winner of the round is 'Allied Powers'!" The crowd cheered in excitement from the intense battle that just took place.

**Well that's it for this chapter, I wrote this when the weekend just began and so I thought getting the next chapter to you guys would be more like a present. I guess. If that makes sense.  
**

**Anyways I hope you guys had a great weekend and I'll see you guys later**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-4321**


	14. Chapter 14: The End of the Tournament

**Hey everyone! I am back and ready to write and surprisingly hungry. On with the story!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14: The Dark Secret of the Arena**

"Next up we have 'The Coldest Steel' vs 'The Pack'." The Jackal and her team stepped forward ready for action preparing themselves. After a little while their opponent revealed himself to be Connor!

"Connor? I thought you were in Wizard City helping repair it."

"The repairs are done. We are wizards after all so the process goes by quickly. I came here to see if I could help out. Besides, you guys didn't really think I would miss a tournament did you?" Everyone drew their weapons but The Jackal motioned them to stop.

"No. I want to fight Connor by myself, I want to have a fair fight with him and beat him on my own." This was now a one vs one match, Connor vs The Jackal. Two well known ice wizards with skills of glory and minds of geniuses. They were both well known throughout the spiral as amazing strategists.

"Very well, then let the battle begin!" All the mumbling among the crowd went silent, the entire room was silent of all noise. Neither of them had moved for a few moments then after much waiting they attacked. They jumped at each other and punched full force onto their opponent! A gigantic crater was formed and a giant gust of wind blew in all directions as their fists clashed in midair, using their full strength not holding back one bit. The air filled with intensity and destructive power. Neither one of them could move their fists forward, they were evenly matched so far.

"I'm surprised Connor, you're not the type to attack first. Are you afraid I might win this match?"

"Well even if I didn't attack first we both know I'm still going to win!" A smile formed on both of their faces and they broke apart from the everlasting struggle. They were both on guard, not moving an inch from their positions. Then in an instant they vanished. They were moving at a speed so quickly hardly anyone could see them! The ones that could were trained by masters, grandmasters, and legendary wizards. Christina was one of the only ones able to follow their movements, but so were Genevieve, Brook, Vanessa, and Ryan. Since they were all trained by The Jackal, all of their stats were much higher than the average wizard.

They both reappeared when they charged at each other full force with the back of their forearms. Cold air started to flow around the room and the arena started to freeze up. They broke apart again and tried to catch their breaths.

"So, are we finished with warm up then?" Connor gave a smirk at this and shut his eyes.

"You know exactly when to get serious don't you?" Connor unhooked his trident from his back and the Jackal unsheathed her katana and they both looked at each other, they both had the same look in their eyes. They ran at each other with full force and their weapons clashed causing a big explosion that sounded like a sonic boom. Frozen shards flew past everyone and stuck in the walls causing most people to panic. It was another stalemate and the only ones that didn't panic were a few of the fighters. As they were in the middle of the stalemate the Arena Master saw his chance and dropped a black cage on top of the Jackal and Connor. They thought it was a part of the match so they just kept fighting. But another cage dropped on top of the fighters and this caused suspicion. After about a minute everyone started feeling weaker and tired but they only thought it was from all the fighting that had been going on. Christina noticed the Jackal's team was also tired but she didn't understand this. They hadn't fought yet but they were tired. She started to put the pieces together and she figured out it was the cage! It was draining power very quickly and she started to struggle to get out of the cage alone since those who were in there were already knocked out. The cage around her was a special one that drained her power especially quicker than the others. She shouted with the remaining energy she had at the Jackal and Connor.

"Guys! Get … out of … the … cage!" They broke apart from their battle and looked at the Arena Master who's eyes were glowing gold.

"Yes! Yes! My plan worked perfectly! You fools are all doomed!" He started to grow and grow until he was the size of a giant. His body started to glow with rainbow aura from stealing magic from all schools. He was now the size of a tower with the colors of a rainbow. They looked at each other and nodded. Connor and The Jackal stomped their feet together and a giant ice stalagmite tore through the cage. They broke Christina's cage which was protected by magic so it was especially difficult to break through, even when their power wasn't being drained and they did it together. When they got Christina out Connor realized something. The arena master had no control of the arena at all since he was draining power from everyone still in the cages. The Jackal got out one of her potions quickly before the Arena Master had anytime to notice.

They gave Christina one of their potions and she woke up from the strong smell of the potion. She drank the potion down quickly and gave the glass bottle back to Connor. She was now at full power again and she looked back at the arena master who had finished charging his power and was now at full strength as well.

"Should we attack him with everything we have?"

"No. That would just be a waste of mana. There's only one thing we can do. We have to call our most powerful allies to help out." While one of them distracted the arena master the other two took out their crystal orbs and started to get help, but something was wrong. It wasn't working!

"Ah ah ah. No outside help. No exceptions!" the arena master said. The battle just got 10x more difficult. It was up to every fighter in the arena but most of them were still knocked out, including our own heroes. This meant they either fight alone, or in unity somehow. Suddenly a thought crossed Christina's mind. If Connor was able to get her back to 100% power than they should all be able to do the same, with the potions! She got her potions out and gave a few drops to everyone, seeing as just the smell could wake someone up a few drops should be more than enough to get them conscious again. The crowd of fighters murmured and drank their potions. Seth and the others woke up as well and drank their potions to. After their visions clear from blurriness the first thing everyone sees is a giant 25 foot crocodile glowing with magic powers from all of the schools. Everyone took out their weapons and was now fully on guard.

"Fools, if you all think you can even touch me you've got another thing coming you little brats."

"There's no other option now then. If he's really that powerful then we have to use a hidden spell of the guardians." Connor said, his voice filled with seriousness and worry. "We have to use, the mirror spell."

"What's a mirror spell?"

"Basically one of us commands all of the moves we make while the others copy, this spell only works if you voluntarily let the user control your body. I want you to all power up to your maximum potential. The spell would be twice as good then." Connor finished speaking and began powering up himself. Everyone did as they were told while the Arena Master sat back and watched. Not a worry in the world for him and he knew he couldn't be hurt, so he decided to let them try. He thinks it's just a joke and once the fail, he'll just laugh at them and destroy them all.

"Shadow of the gods, Mirror of fate, let these wizards copy even my own face!" Christina chanted and their eyes started to glow bright blue and their movements were starting to become synchronized. Soon they all started to levitate in the air in a big group in front of the arena master. He was amused that every being there could be so synchronized but he still took this as one big joke.

"Go ahead, I'll let you take the first shot." He said in a mocking tone, lowering his defenses and motioning them to attack. Christina now in control of the group, raised her fist and punched the arena masters chest and because they were all synchronized they all did it at the same exact time he did. The force of magic impact upon his chest from every being that was there was too much for him and he flew back into the wall. He got back up confused and angry.

"How the hell could you puny wizards pull off an attack like that? It's impossible!" He shouted at them but they didn't respond, they were just staring at him with a blank face. He tried attacking the group but they moved much to quickly for him to catch. They started to spin around him and started going so fast he could only see an image of them standing still at every location. He felt a little prick on his cheek and it started bleeding. Everyone had their weapons out and began swiping at him at an incredible speed. They all started to attack at once. The arena master began getting annoyed by this and he roared, causing a great gust of wind to blow past everyone with enough force to also break the small tornado of wizards. He tried to stomp and smash the scattered wizards but anytime he tried, they would just teleport back to Christina.

"You asked how we could damage you so much earlier right?" Everyone had spoken at once. "It's all of our powers combined and even one punch can knock someone like you out easily." They all powered up to full power. "Just one single punch." They all punched full force at full power launching him through the walls of the arena and back into the main room of the sphinx. He was heavily damaged but still awake. He jumped back up on his feet and began charging for an attack!

"That's it! I've had enough of you brats! Now die!" He locked his hands together and slowly separated them but in between them was a glowing ball that was rainbow colored. He put nearly all of his energy in it, making him normal sized with no more extra power left, but the energy ball was 10x the size of the main room creating a giant hole in the roof. All of Krokotopia was able to see it and he threw the rainbow ball at them with full force. Everybody braced themselves and extended their arms out and put full force into their arms. The giant ball impacted with them but they were putting out an even amount of energy as the colorful rainbow ball. They gave everything they had into their defense but still the match was even. "I've told you, you can't defeat me! Just give up already you pathetic fools!"

The ball became even bigger in size and the fighters started to struggle to hold the deadly attack at bay but they were slowly being pushed back from it.

"No matter what you do, no matter what you say, we'll never give up as long as there are people to protect!" They all shouted and their power seemed to increase, pushing the ball back to the arena master! They all started to give more than 100% power and they all punched it with more than everything they had! Everyone completely depleted their mana so if this wasn't enough than nothing would be. The ball bounced from the fighters to the arena master who was speechless at what he was witnessing.

The fighters fell from the sky onto the desert floor with no mana left while the ball was still going towards the arena master! He tried to stop it just as the group of fighters did but failed miserably. He was pushed back easily by his own attack, launching him out of Krokotopia and into the skies. The destructive ball exploded in the sky creating a giant bright light for a moment. After the bright light had died down a rainbow was in the sky and the fighters started to wake up one by one. They found the arena master on the ground inside the pyramid and woke him up to, they spoke to him what was needed to say.

"We won." He didn't say anything for a few moments but after a little while he started to speak himself.

"Well you have in fact defeated me. I am a man of my word so I will help with the liberation of this great desert land. I wish you the best of luck in your future fights." They left after that, going back to the lieutenant notifying him of the good news. They all returned to their dorms exhausted and ready for bed.

"I see, so they still didn't take the warning hmm? Very well then. Lieutenant, I want you to fight them if they do defeat Krokopatra. Stall them for as long as possible until further notice, do you hear me?"

"Yes sir." The boy left quickly after that.

"Assassin, report now!" the dark figure came into the room once more.

"They have defeated the Arena Master but they had to do it in unity. If one of them hadn't known the Mirror spell he could have quite easily killed them."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Then leave now. I don't want you to miss anything about these little worms." She left the room quickly afterwards. "Only the most skilled wizards now the Mirror spell. But they couldn't have used it themselves, so that means they needed someone much more powerful than them. But who?" He looked through his red crystal ball and many images of the most powerful images appeared including: Nia, Brianna, Connor, Christina, and the Jackal.

**Well that's it for this chapter, I'm sorry I've been gone for a while but I'm going to be completely honest here, I got lazy. I really did and I'm sorry if I kinda got rusty around the edges of fighting. Anyways I do have enough Evil OC's so I am now closing that line.**

**Thanks for reading and I'll cya later!**

**-4321**


	15. Chapter 15: Unity

**I'm here! I'm back! No one cares! But most importantly the story has returned!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15: Emperor Krokhotep**

"Ah I see you're back and well rested I hope, because the next opponent is one of Krokotopia's most powerful fighters. He is one of the royal family members and that means he has royal training. He is a very dangerous man so I hope you're ready." Everyone nodded as their response. "Good, then go into the dungeon on the left. Good luck." Everyone left the area and went into the dark dungeon, in the distant they could hear the old krok shout something about '2 more' but they were sure they didn't need the information. They proceeded to go into a dark blue hallway that leads to a giant room. They looked around the area and found an entire army of kroks waiting for them, all armed, all powerful, all merciless.

Our heroes prepared themselves for the battle against what seemed like 1,000 soldiers of the icy cold depths of the sphinx. Everyone charged and war cries were heard from all directions. Though they were outnumbered the kroks were out matched. They blasted their way through the army and found themselves somewhere else, it was a smaller room with blue lighting and a note on the wall. 'Figure out my puzzle and you will proceed' it read but all it was were three different types of writing on the wall. Next to the wall was a locked door with three symbol keys next to it. They entered exactly how the code was and the giant door opened on its own. Inside was the king himself, Emperor Krokhotep.

"So, you've been the pesky little brats who have been disturbing my royal chamber hmm? Well then … PREPARE TO DIE!" He shouted and without any delay he threw frozen spears at the group of fighters who had all dodged, but just barely. He froze his hand in a giant block of ice and teleported right behind them, almost smashing them with it. He teleported again following Gabriel who could barley dodge the attacks. Gabriel could barely keep up with his speed and tripped at one point trying to avoid the multiple attacks of the emperor but his attacks were blocked by a halberd. The source from which the weapon came from was Destiny, who had a deadly look on her face.

"If you even lay a hand on him" Destiny started, "I'll Kill You!" She was glowing a purple type of aura around her and electricity was flowing through her body. She threw him off guard and charged at him with the electrified weapon but was blocked by a staff that no one was familiar with. Next an axe swung by nearly scratching her cheek. She jumped back in surprise and the axe was swung at her again, this time trying to block with her left forearm. Blood rushed down her arm as she flinched from the pain and jumped back to the others. Gabriel got back up and closed his eyes. He concentrated power into his core and tried as hard as possible to give that power to his eyes. It succeeded but only for a brief minute. During that minute Gabriel had seen who they are and what their strength was. He was shocked. The 2 that had saved Krokhotep was Prince Kebi and Suten of the Sokkwi family, both descendants of Krokhotep. Their power was nearly as powerful as the kings himself.

"Oh crap. Guys, don't hold back at all. They're just as powerful as the king himself! This time we have to give more than 110%" Gabriel yelled while sweating. He knew this was going to be a close battle that no one could predict. Now our fighters are out matched against the royal family and this battle would be the most difficult one yet.

Without any warning the 2 princes teleported directly behind Seth and Destiny in an attempt to get rid of the healer and the strength of the team. Seth had barley dodged the attack but Destiny defended herself with her newly transformed weapon. She had just enough power in her right arm to fend off against the kroks attack but her arm slowed her down. The pain restricted and limited her movement so she couldn't defend herself as well as she usually could. The other prince caught her off guard and swung the axe that he had. She couldn't block it because she was already blocking the other prince's attack, she saw the blade of the axe going straight for her head. She braced herself for the oncoming attack but instead a loud clang of metal was heard. She looked up to see Jack blocking the attack with all his strength with only his wand.

"Seth I can't hold him off for long! Heal Destiny quick!" Jack yelled at him and Seth ran to Destiny and sent healing energy into his wall and put his palm on the wound with his other hand. He closed his eyes and let the healing energy flow through his body into his wand and onto the wound. The wounds from inside started to heal and everything internally damaged started to regenerate. The bleeding started to slow down until it eventually stopped and the gash started to close up like a zipper. Once her gash was healed completely her arm was still a little numb from the newly regenerated muscles. She clenched her fist trying to put feeling back into it. Meanwhile Jack is fending off one of the princes. He's fighting with magic flames on his fists but only dodging and defending when he needed, he was stalling for Destiny's arm to completely heal. Sabrina tried every chance she saw to help Jack but to no avail. Jocelyn and Gabriel were fending off the second prince with everything they had. His speed was much too quick for them to catch up. He stabbed his staff into the ground and created a frozen floor that started to spread around the room. Gabriel did not have time to be aware of this and his feet started to freeze up! The ice started to make its way up to his torso and he struggled to get out of the frozen trap but it was no use. Just as the prince was about to go in for the final blow Jocelyn jumped in front of Gabriel and created a frozen shield from mana. Her magic powers were developing quickly and Gabriel was glad for that. Destiny had jumped in and smashed Gabriel's frozen tomb with a shocking punch of the power of lightning.

"Thanks, any longer and I would've frozen up for sure!" Destiny just smiled and nodded before turning her attention back to the action. The entire tomb shook as the fighters collided with each other and pieces of stone fell from the ceiling. Krokhotep and his 2 sons are their greatest challenge yet and so far the match looked even; but it wasn't. Our heroes held them off for as long as possible but their energy was depleting much quicker than that of Krokhotep and his 2 sons. They took advantage of this and attacked furiously forcing them to block the attacks. While the 2 sons were attacking the king saw his chance at an attack so he teleported right behind them and smashed an ice block right on Seth's back, causing him to fall to the floor unconscious. No one could help him because of the speed and strength of these kroks, it's as if they had an adrenaline rush and would not stop until they were all dead. He smiled knowing that there would be no more healing for our heroes, that this is their demise. As he was about to smash yet another ice block on someone, a icy blue trident had blocked the attack. From the source was Connor!

"Man you guys sure do get in a lot of trouble where ever you go." He said as he blocked off Krokhoteps next few attacks.

"You little brat! This battle is between us and these pathetic little kids! Not with you!" Krokhotep yelled as he swung the frozen block furiously at Connor.

"Your right it's not my fight" He started "This is OUR fight!" The chamber doors were broken open and all of which had familiar faces, it was all of their previous allies!

"Well if it isn't the king himself, I thought we defeated you a long time ago but I can see you're like a cockroach. No matter how many times your defeated, you just comeback like it never even happened." Brianna said as she drew her sword, preparing for combat. The others had done so as well but the king had joined Malistare's super army and now possessed power he didn't before. He unfroze his hand and began speaking.

"I can assure you that I am no longer the evil tyrant that you've once fought. No. Now I am a completely different being with even more power! You have no chance against me. The reason these kids have lived for so long is because I have been toying with them. Why should I show off my true power and waste it on a bunch of brats?" He started grinning as he pulled out his weapon. It was no longer a staff but a frozen ice hammer like those of the frost giants. His 2 sons had stopped attacking the remaining fighters and turned their heads to the actual threat.

Seth had started to regain consciousness and looked at his teammates. They were no longer in a condition to fight, in fact most of their mana had already depleted and only enough was left for them to stand, because in this world mana is your inner energy. He then looked over at the band of fighters who were all ready for battle and they were all staring at the king.

"Are you just going to sit there like a bunch of cowards or are you going to fight?" He yelled at them, taunting them. None of them even budged. "Very well then, I guess I'll be the one to make the first move then." He swung his frozen hammer in the air and smashed the ground cracking it open! They thought it was an earthquake so they prepared for impact but nothing came at them. Instead the ground started to look like it was being ripped wide open! A huge colossal sized arm reached out of the ground and dragged itself out of the gigantic crack only to reveal itself as a giant ice helephant! A few more followed and climbed their way out of the crack. All of them as big as the first one, few with different elements other than ice. "Now let's see who's really the cockroach!" he shouted and soon after you could hear him yell 'charge!'. The army of helephants started to run to the new band of heroes. The ground shook as if an actual earthquake was happening and the group ran towards the army of helephants. Shouts were heard, swords clashed, the elements collided with spirits and screams of pain were heard as well.

Seth had mustered enough strength to sit up and watch the battle thinking on anyways he could help. He heard a little clink sound when he moved and looked at what made the noise, it was his potion. He had about half a bottle left. He turned his head to see the others in their condition and they were just sitting there watching the battle just as Seth was doing. He quickly unscrewed the cap and drank the potion and some of his old strength had started to return. Half of his energy and a little more than half his health had returned to him and he started to run to the others. He helped unscrewed the cap for them and poured down the potion. After everyone had drank their potions they felt better than ever!

"Man those potions are useful!" Jack said with a grin on his face. They were all ready for battle once more! Back to the stronger group of fighters the helephants had stood up quite a match against them but they were being brought down one by one. Luckily Krokhotep and his 2 sons were focusing on the battle and nearly forgotten about the smaller group of heroes.

"How is this possible? This is my Ultama Card and it's still not enough? That can't be! There must be something boosting their strength or something keeping them healed!" Krokhotep muttered to himself. He looked around the area they were fighting in, trying to see if he was right. He couldn't find anyone else around the arena but 'how was this possible?' he thought. 'How is it that they are so powerful they can bring down my most powerful technique? Perhaps I am a cockroach… No! Get it together Krokhotep! They're just putting lies in your head! Now let's see if I can summon more of my brutal minions.' He started to swing his hammer in the air again until he was hit in the back with a fireball.

"You and those damn minions have caused enough trouble Krokhotep! It's time you've paid for your misdeeds against all of Krokotopia!" Jack shouted. His 2 sons turned around and prepared for battle. The other 5 did so as well, only this time it felt different. Last time Krokhotep's group had a stronger aura of mana but this time, Seth's team had an even more powerful aura. Maybe it was because he used up his Ultama Card that drained his power but even so. The comparison had drastically changed in favor of our heroes.

"This can't be! I am a supreme being now! You can't defeat me! It's impossible!" Krokhotep had shouted, fearing that the end for him was finally nearing. The other band of fighters was still bringing down the helephants through strategic attacking and teamwork. First Nia and Chris had shocked them with enough electrical power to stun them long enough for the fighters to get close. Then Eve, Ryan, Brook, Vanessa, and the Jackal all jumped at them piercing their armor and wounding them like speedy bullets. Thanks to the armor being pierced enough Brianna completely destroyed any remains of the armor. Stumbling over Christina and Connor landed the finishing blows and quickly moved onto the next one, repeating the process.

"Face it Krokhotep, you've lost this battle. Even when you were a stronger being than before, you just couldn't keep up with all of us." Seth had said to him. His 2 sons angered, tried attacking Seth but he blocked one and dodged the other. He punched the one that he blocked with all of his strength knocking him out while Jocelyn had frozen the other one. Now even his 2 sons were defeated before him and this made him realize that he truly did lose the battle. "Now tell us why you turned your back on Krokotopia and what Malistare is up to!"

He was silent for a while. He was just staring at the ground and muttering to himself 'I failed'. After the other 10 had defeated the last helephant they made their way over to Seth and the others just in time to hear his confessions. "I turned my back on Krokotopia because it turned its back on me. They banished me from the land because I was nearly insane as a child. I had an immense power that could've possibly overthrown Krokopatra if I had some help that is. They feared I would start a rebellion against all of Krokotopia if I soon realized what I could have done with my power. Instead I broke off the piece of land containing the balance tree and the sphinx and isolated myself. From that day I promised everyone would pay. Banishing me for fear is no reason to banish me at all. To top it off they just kept sending students of the academy to make sure that I remained weak! That's when I met Malistare and he promised me power and fame if I joined his super army. Without hesitation I joined immediately and about two weeks later you six came along."

"What is he plotting? How can we stop it?"

"He's plotting to-" he was soon cut off from a girl who had jumped in and held her palm to his face. She wore white robes and a white mask. She had long flowing brown hair and a black trident on her back that seemed like it was burned or dead.

"You fool. You know you aren't supposed to talk about the plan. You shall pay dearly with your life" The mysterious girl had said and her palm had started to glow as bright as the sun.

"What is she doing?" Eve shouted as she covered her eyes. The mystery girl just smiled as she charged her power.

"Maybe you weren't able to keep your big mouth shut while living, but I don't think that will be a problem once your blasted into hell!" She unleashed the bright energy of flames into the king. The light filled the room and the scream of the king was heard. Once everything had died down they immediately looked around the room for the murderous girl but found no trace. They then looked at where Krokhotep once was but only saw a pile of ash and a piece of paper. Sabrina picked it up and began reading it allowed.

"Stop asking about Malistare's plans now or SUFFER THE SAME FATE." Everyone then looked back at the ash's of a once powerful king, and started to get the chills. "Does anybody know who that girl was?" almost everyone nodded no but the Jackal and Connor thought for a moment.

"I've seen her posters before back in DragonSpyre. We obviously know that she's dangerous and that's a huge factor to it. I'm just trying to remember what the name said. We bounty hunters have to know who's who after all."

"I know I have seen her somewhere before to. I have seen her somewhere, somewhere that I held near and dear to my heart. I can't remember though. Do you know her Christina?"

"I feel like I did see her but I'm not too sure. Like Jackal said back in DragonSpyre but I feel like I saw her fighting the dragons. Why would she fight for … Wait! I remember! Right next to the fire tree Ashley there was a wanted poster with her face on it! I remember I saw the word 'traitor' on it!"

"So then, we know she's a traitor who now works for Malistare and doesn't want us finding out what he's planning. Whatever he's planning it can't be good." Destiny said. They all left the cold chamber and reported back to the old krok back at the entrance who had much to say.

"Interesting. Your saying this girl dressed in white just killed the king? If this is true then these missions have become about 100x more dangerous. That girl was no normal witch. She is known as the Incinerator. She kills her opponents with fire and is an assassin who is now feared throughout all of the Spiral."

**Well that's just about it for this chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated in over a month but I kinda lost motivation and inspiration. Maybe I just needed a brake but I feel great now and I feel like I can continue writing the story for months to come! I'll try my best to keep you all entertained!**

**Cya later!**

**-4321**


	16. Chapter 16: The Truth Behind Her

**Hey there everyone! Again I apologize for being late but right about this time of year, come the tests. Anyways now that it has been over and dealt with at last I will now continue the story that I hope none of you guys have lost interest in yet!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16: The Truth Behind the Incinerator**

"Who is this 'Incinerator' and why is she so dangerous?"

"As I said before she is one of the most powerful wizards known in the entire history of the spiral. She might even have enough power to overthrow Malistare and all of Wizard City by herself. So far her power is unmatched and all who have survived her attempted assassinations were killed by her in a revenge attempt. Though her power is great her story is heart breaking. It all started when she was a young girl living in the city. She was such a bundle of joy back then and she even visited all of the worlds of the Spiral. I took care of her when her parents had to attend to important matters. She was such a bright person and what a imagination she had. But one night when her parents went to an important meeting, the most shallow and desperate actions were taken place. The murder of her parents. Malistare kidnapped her as the parents were ambushed at the decoy meeting. Malistare knew something wasn't normal with her and he needed to find out what it was about her that sparked an interest in him. Ever since then he has been training her to become the most dangerous killing machine the Spiral has ever known, next to Deth that is. But what makes her so dangerous isn't the constant training and strength, speed, etc. It's her magic. The magic she possesses isn't what he's after but what he needs. She can somehow use **raw magic**."

"What's raw magic?"

"Raw magic. The most dangerous power in the entire spiral. It's feared for the destruction it could bring so any usage of it is strictly prohibited. It can either be of much usage like healing 100 people at once or it could kill 100 perfectly healthy people at once. This is only the tip of the iceberg and even most of us don't know the fullest extends of it's frightening power." Brianna said as she realized how dangerous things had just gotten.

"There is no way even the 15 of us combined can even stand a chance against raw magic. She really is a killing machine." Eve said seeing the grim situation as well.

"As if Malistare wasn't a big enough problem. Come on we have to go back to Ambrose and give him the report anyways. Let's get out of here." Connor stated and soon after only the 6 of them remained. Seth suggested that they head back to the city as well to see what to do next, seeing as the situation changed from bad to horrible. After they had all left the old krok, he prayed for their safety in the future.

Back in Malistares Lair we see him talking to the Incinerator again.

"So then you did deal with the big mouth then?" Malistare asked.

"Yes, I used some fire magic mixed with a drop of raw magic to make sure he turned to ashes. Shall I head back to deal with Krokopatra next?" She asked.

"Yes. We cannot have any leaks of our plans to our enemies understood?"

"May I ask why her though? She is a valued ally who could change the entire battle."

"She can change the battle, but in their favor. I thought she was an ally but it turns out she wants to help the city. That's why we have to kill her immediately, so our plans will not leak out so easily."

"Understood. I'll deal with her quickly." She vanished from the room quickly afterwards.

"So now they see what they're up against hmm? Good. Fear in their hearts should make it easier to take over. Especially fear in them." He points to the powerful group of fighters. "With fear in them this war is officially over! I've won!" He laughs diabolically and it echoes through his lair.

"So you've defeated the tyrant Krokhotep but you've discovered an even bigger threat than Malistare hmm? Not good. Not good at all. Right now she sounds as if she is still too young to think for herself so for now we are safe. However this will change in the future and I'm becoming much too old for fighting. I'm sorry to say this but all of you will have to fight this Incinerator instead. It seems as if we have about 2 years to prepare."

"How are you so certain we have 2 years?"

"This crystal ball can show me what will happen to Wizard City up to about 5 years before it happens, and it seems in 2 years the city will be in ruins with her sitting in a throne in front of Bartleby."

"Then we have to train until we drop every day until then!"

"Yes you 9 must push your limitations way beyond the point they are at now."

"We won't fail Ambrose, we promise you this!" They all vanished quickly afterwards. Once Seth and his team had arrived back to the city, a messenger quickly ran towards them and ran off without saying a word. Things seemed so much more busy since they had last left and they were wondering why. They rushed towards the headmaster's tower to see what was going on. He said it was just an emergency drill and there was nothing to be worried about but he lied. He didn't want the 6 rookies getting involved in a mission like the one coming up in 2 years. He said to go back to Krokotopia to defeat Krokopatra. As the 6 proceed inside the tomb they wonder what was going on in the city.

"What do you think they were doing back in the city?"

"Don't know, it looked like they were preparing for something. I couldn't tell if it was good or bad but something tells me that I wouldn't like it."

"No kidding. I even saw people rushing towards the shopping district for some reason."

"Well whatever the reason is, we'll find out later. Right now we're on a mission to figure out what's going on with Malistare and stop Krokopatra." They arrive at the massive statue of the giant krok statue sitting in the Well of Spirits. "Here it is. You guys ready?" They all nodded and walked into total darkness. After they walked out the dark hallway they saw an old man who gave them directions on how to go to Krokopatra and leave this place in peace for good.

"Go and defeat her 3 sons. After that you may fight her but be warned! Her sons are almost as powerful as she is so you must be careful." The old krok explained and he pointed to his right, showing them a portal. Once they stepped through the portal they ended up in a strange area with purple all around. They saw the 3 kroks but they were all on the floor defeated already. In front of the 3 kroks was a boy with dirty blonde hair, grey eyes, and black and white robes. He sat there looking in the air like he was waiting for something.

"Geez I didn't think it would take this long for them to get here. I already beat up these guys and now I don't have anything to do until they get here. I just want to fight something already!" He didn't seem to notice them yet as he was talking to himself. Finally Destiny decided to break the silence to ask him a question.

"Hey are you ok?" He turned around quickly and his eyes widened as if he won the lottery.

"Finally yes! You guys are here! Now I have something to do!"

"Something to do? What are you talking about, you just defeated all of Krokopatra's sons with no help! How can you possibly be bored?" Jack asked.

"I'm Luke Stormcaster by the way."

"Don't try changing the subject! Why are you here and what are you doing?"

"Well since you asked, I was sent here to run some errands. Not for Ambrose though, I was sent here for Lord Malistare." He smiled an evil grin at them and quickly disappeared. He then reappeared right in front of them with the same grin and his sword out ready to slice. Seth who had been in the front tripped on a rock avoiding the slice but barley with a scratch on his cheek. The others were shocked and could barely see what had just happened. Right when he swiped again the attack was blocked by a blue trident!

"Damn it! You guys are really troublesome you know that?" Connor said as he intervened in the battle. "You're lucky Ambrose keeps a constant surveillance on you guys!" he sounded as if he was having a hard time fighting Luke. "Who is this guy anyways? He seems stronger than most of the fighters in the city."

"My name is Luke and you're interrupting my mission!"

"Mission? Slaughter is more like it. If I can barely stand my ground against you, they wouldn't even be alive right now!" He then saw the black ice school mark on his left arm. "Now I get it. You're a rouge wizard!"

"A rouge wizard?"

"A rouge wizard, they are wizards who have been taken off the path of good and have joined the enemy. Their reasons are unknown and unique. Some to get revenge. Others think the system at Ravenwood is corrupted. Regardless they have chosen a different path then us. You can usually tell if they're rouge by looking at the left arm. You would find a black symbol of what school they're from. Regardless where the symbol originally was, after you go rouge, the symbol moves to the left arm." Connor explained as Luke let him.

"Heh, that's right on the bull's-eye. You know your stuff when it comes to rouge wizards don't ya?" Luke said while smiling at him.

"It's lesson #5 they teach at Ravenwood, everyone must know it. But I'm curious. What made you stray from the path of good and onto the corrupted path?"

"Let's just say that I needed more power. But you really think that you're on the good path don't you? How foolish. They're only using you at the academy don't you see it? They don't care about you they just care about themselves! Didn't you think it was strange when they told us how Deth was just defeated by some random person? There is no way the demon wizard would be defeated that easily. That's only one out of the many lies that they have tried to put in our heads."

"So that's what he told you hmm? When you had nowhere else to go you desperately turn to Malistare for power. But I need to ask. Who did you try to kill?! I know people just don't turn into rouge wizards just like that. So I ask again. WHO DID YOU TRY TO KILL?!" Connor shouted at him but he stayed silent for a moment. He finally spoke after a minute or two.

"I tried to kill Christine Moonblade. I want to kill her."

"Why?"

"That's none of your business!" He swiped at Connor continuing the fight.

"It's useless to fight! We're equally matched!"

"Hah! You think we're equally matched?! I've only been playing with you the entire time! You thought that this was my full power? You're sadly mistaken!" Connors eyes widen at this and from one single attack he was launched towards the wall, cracking and shattering it. He fell to the floor trying to catch his breath with blood coming out of his mouth. Suddenly a big cloud of smoke comes out of thin air in front of Connor.

"Hey Connor, if you're not busy do you think you can lend me some frost flow-" She stopped mid sentence to see where Connor was because he was out of her field of vision. She looked down to see him stained with his own coughed up blood, leaning on the wall while holding his stomach. Her eyes widened at the sight of Connor's beat up position. She sat down immediately to see if he was ok. "Connor what happened? Who or what did this?" He pointed at Luke and she followed where he was pointing. "Of course it's you." Her caring voice turned into an angry one. "Luke you may have a grudge against me but you don't have to involve my friends!"

"So he is your friend. What a weak friend he is." She clenched her fists and started to grit her teeth. Just as she was about to attack him another puff of smoke appears, this time behind Luke and in front of the center of the stage like area which had a big fire in the background.

"What do you think you're doing Luke?" It was the Incinerator.

"I'm doing what Malistare ordered me to do."

"You've done so already. I've taken care of Krokopatra already. Our work here is done."

"No your work here is done! Mine is to stay here and-"

"Stall them until further notice. That's exactly what you've done now we have to go before Malistare gets mad at us. Or rather you."

"Fine, you brats got lucky this time but next time we finish this fight. Especially you Moonblade!" As he teleported the Incinerator looked at the others and she noticed Connor in the back. He was staring at her to in an odd way. She just smiled like she did when she killed Krokhotep and left.

"Connor are you ok?" everyone came rushing towards him but he just sat there looking in the air trying to figure something out.

"She looks so familiar. I can't put my finger on it but I know I've seen her other then at Krokhotep with you guys. Who is she?"

"We can worry about that later. Right now we have to get you back to the city and get you healed up." Seth said healing him slowly.

"So then, is it done?" Malistare asked

"Yes sir, I've completely made sure she's nothing but a pile of ash."

"Good. Anything else on your report? Perhaps something with the rookies popped up."

"Yes sir. The 6 rookies were there but 2 of the advanced fighters showed up. One of which I have always remembered." An evil grin comes across her face. "I always did wonder when and where he would try and take his revenge."

"What are you saying?"

"Nothing lord Mailistare. Just a few memories in my head."

"Be off then. You've done your job."

"Yes sir."

**What's this what this? The Incinerator and Connor may have actually known each other before Wizard City?! But getting to the real issue at hand, sorry I wasn't able to update but it was testing week at my school and I had to study a bunch x.x Now that summer is here I'll be able to write more often though so I'll cya guys more often!**

**Cya later!**

**-4321**


End file.
